The Other Dr Manx
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: What if Dr Kat Manx had a daughter? What if she was at SPD with her? What if, after training at the science academy and at Earth base, she returned to Earth to serve under Anubis Cruger in the middle of the Troobians trying to take over Earth? Read and find out. (Set just before Wired part 1.)
1. Chapter 1

The Other Dr Manx 1

Name: Kimberly 'Kitten' Manx

Age: 112 years (16 in looks)

Species: Feli

Appearance: curly chestnut hair, dark brown speckles, dark turquoise eyes and pale skin.

Rank: SPD Gold Ranger and doctor in mechanics.

Personality: intelligent, stubborn, loyal, brave and reckless (sometimes).

* * *

_Prolong: Aftermath of Felia being destroyed_

A tired and emotional Katherine Manx walked through the SPD salvage shuttle carrying her sleeping daughter, Kimberly, the only other survivor of their home's destruction. Katherine was only 122 years of age while her daughter, a mere child, was 77 that day.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know where-" Katherine stopped talking as the officer faced her. They stared at each other before Kimberly shifted in her sleep snapping Katherine's to her from the Sirian she was facing.

"How may I help you, Miss Manx?" He asked softly. He knew what it was to lose so many, an entire planet, to the Troobian empire. He was Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger after all, the last survivor of Sirius. His own home planet destroyed by Empire Grumm and his forces.

"Do you know where the canteen is? Kimberly hasn't had anything to eat since..." Doggie nodded and gently placed a paw on her small shoulder.

"This way." He said and led the Feli females to the canteen. He went to get them some food as Katherine gently woke her sleeping daughter.

"Wake up, sweetheart, it's ok now." Kimberly stirred and rubbed her eyes in a small sweeping motion. Her ears tilted round before falling flat against her head looking down. Katherine drew her close and gently nuzzled her daughter who gave a weak smile and purred slightly nuzzling her back. Doggie returned with two tuna sandwiches and some milk. Kimberly shrank into her mother as he approached but Katherine whispered in their native tongue.

"It's alright, Kitten, he's the one who got us out of the wreckage." Kimberly nodded then waved a small clawed hand to him shyly. Put he put the plates and milk in front of them before sitting opposite.

"Thank you, Officer Cruger." Katherine said and Kimberly followed her mother's example quietly. Doggie smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No need. You both look battered, tired and hungry." Kimberly smiled slightly with Katherine before both started eating...

_Prologue 2: SPD Earth Base_

Both mother and daughter stepped off the shuttle after the four hour long voyage with Doggie who took them both straight to the command centre of the base to meet the retiring commander.

"Sir, these are the only survivors of Felia." Katherine had been carrying her daughter, who had injured her leg, on her hip as she answered 'What are your names?' from the commander.

"I am Dr Katherine Manx, sir, this is my daughter; Kimberly Manx." Kimberly shied away from the commander who nodded to both before asking.

"Are you the same Dr Manx that was part of the SPD on Felia?" Katherine nodded gripping her daughter tighter slightly. She didn't want to be separated from her daughter and Kimberly didn't want to be apart from her mother. The commander thought for a minute before beckoning Doggie over.

"Anubis, you know that you are my successor." He stated and Doggie nodded curious by where this was going.

"How about transferring Dr Manx to earth base?" Doggie nodded before he was dismissed and the proposition put forth to Katherine who accepted on the condition that Kimberly could stay with her. The commander agreed saying she could become and train as a cadet there then go on to the science academy she wished...


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Dr Manx 2

Author's Note: There was a typo on the last page in the prologue! Kimberly was 87 not 77 when her home was destroyed! Please note that!

* * *

**Earth Base: 15:00 pm.**

Cadets, officers and rangers alike hurried about the SPD Earth Base Docking bay waiting for the arrival of the new officer. Every person alien and human alike was nervous but no one, apart from B-Squad, Boom and Commander Cruger himself, was as nervous as Doctor Katherine Manx. The officer that was coming, came from the same science academy as her daughter, Kimberly, and Katherine hoped that the officer had some news from her daughter. They hadn't seen nor spoken to each other in ten years because of work and studies but both had missed the other greatly.

"Kat, stop shaking. You're making me nervous."Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger told his best friend. Kat's hands had been shaking that's how nervous she was. B-Squad shared worried looks with each other and Boom, who hand never seen his mentor nervous before.

"Sorry." Kat apologised to her friend who gave her a small encouraging smile as the shuttle landed in the bay and he walked up the steps to introduce the officer with a slight smirk on his muzzle.

"Cadets! Ten hut!" He barked and all cadets and officers stood attention. Doggie turned serious as he spoke next.

"Please welcome our new combat training officer and engineering officer, Officer Kimberly Manx." He barked and Kat's eyes widened slightly as her now 112 daughter stepped out the shuttle carrying her case in her officer's uniform. Grey tailored trousers, white blouse, black SPD officer's jacket and black flats. She smiled slightly and saluted Doggie who nodded and turned to the cadets.

"Officer Manx will be a permanent addition to the SPD senior team, I hope you all remember to treat her with the same respect you treat myself and all other senior members with. Dismissed!" Doggie barked and the cadets left, only B-Squad, Boom and Kat remained.

"At ease, Cadets, you don't need to stand at attention any more." Kimberly told them with a kind smile. Kat felt her heart lift and swell as she watched her daughter greet them.

"Schuyler, Sydney and Bridge. It's good to finally meet you in person." Kimberly told them. She had contact with the three for things such as transfers for cadets to and from both Base and Academy.

"You too, ma'am." Syd smiled but Kimberly shook her head.

"Kim will do." They nodded then Kimberly greeted Jack, Z and Boom not having met any of them before that date. Then Kimberly turned to her mother and they smiled at each other before enveloping the other in a tight, near claustrophobic, hug.

"Oh, Kitten, I've missed you so much." Kat told her daughter who squeezed both her mother and her eyes shut to stop tears of joy escaping.

"I've missed you too, Mum." She whispered and they pulled away still connected by their hands.

"Why didn't you contact me? I tried getting through to you but they said you were busy." Kat asked as her daughter gave her a small smile.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been extremely busy in the last ten years and I meant to return your calls but I never got round to." Kim explained but Kat merely smiled and cupped her daughter's face in her hands.

"It doesn't matter now. You're home and back with me, that's all that matters." Kat told her and Kim hugged her again. Then Kat noticed that their reunion was being watched with happy and tear-y eyes. Kat released her daughter and looked her up and down. She had grown, obviously, her speckles more prominent and her eyes had turned two shades darker than the last time they had seen each other.

"You look different." Was all Kat said making her daughter frown.

"I have grown, Mum. I wasn't going to stay shorter than you forever." Kim joked making the B-Squad chuckle with Doggie and her mother.

"I know, but your eyes are darker and your speckles too." Kat said and Kim shook her head.

"You haven't changed a bit." Doggie cleared his throat causing the family moment to cease as both Feli women looked at him.

"Sorry to ruin this happy family reunion but Officer Manx needs to be debriefed and shown to her quarters." Kim sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened to calling me 'Kim', Doggie?" She asked him feeling bone tired from the trip. He growled slightly and Kim raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep my mouth shut." Kat gently placed her hand on the small of her daughter's back comfortingly Z smiled slightly at the younger Feli getting one in return when she picked up her case and followed Doggie to the command centre with her mother, Boom and the rest of the squad...

**After debriefing: 21:00 pm.**

"Right, so let me get this straight." Kim said trying to mack sure she'd understood everything.

"Grumm's back," She paused as Cruger nodded.

"He's after earth," B-Squad nodded.

"It's up to us, as SPD, to stop him," Boom nodded.

"As well as minimising crime in NewTech City," Kat nodded.

"Is there anything I'm missing?" Kim asked getting Bridge putting his hand up hesitantly. Kim nodded to him.

"You missed out that on top of all that, we've got to train, get enough sleep, eat properly and-"

"Bridge, shut up." B-Squad chorused when Kim looked ready to collapse from information over intake.

"And I thought quantum physics, nuclear chemistry and hyper-dynamic biology finals were tough." Kim said rubbing her forehead with one hand on her hip.

"It's a lot to take in, believe me we know, but we just go with it." Jack told her gesturing to Z and himself. Kim nodded slowly not sure weather that was a good thing or bad thing.

"I understand it, there's just one thing I don't get." Kim stated furrowing her brows together tightly in confusion and worry.

"Why does Grumm want Earth?" No one had an answer and Kim was alright with that. Cruger then dismissed them and Kat took her daughter by the hand and took her to her quarters.

"It's the same room as you slept in when you were here, just a bit more grown up." Kat smiled at her daughter who nodded trying to stifle a yawn.

"The trip really that tiring?" Kat asked but Kim shook her head.

"It wasn't the trip. I haven't been sleeping well the last couple of nights and it's caught up with me." Kim explained when they arrived at the door. Kat gently rubs her daughter's cheek saying.

"I'm so happy you're back here. I don't think I would of survived another year let alone ten without knowing you were alright." Kim smiled and leaned in to her mother's touch purring slightly at the familiarity with a small smile that was mirrored by Kat.

"Do you want any help unpacking?" Kat asked and Kim laughed slightly with a nod.

"I've only got my case but it's bursting at the seams." Mother and daughter entered the room and started to talk about life. Life at the science academy, life at Earth Base and life in general.

"So how's the Crush on Cruger thing?" Kim asked making her mother blushed and look away from her daughter.

"How did you-"

"Oh come on, Mum, I'm your daughter. I know you better than anyone, maybe not Doggie, but better than most people." Kim interrupted her question. Kat sighed and muttered.

"Still under wraps, thank you very much." Kim smirked and giggled slightly. Kat looked at her daughter questioningly.

"You. You are so easy to read sometimes, Mum, it's unbelievable." Kim giggled and Kat rolled her eyes.

"One day you're going to ask me something and you'll regret the answer." Kim smirked and muttered.

"Like if you can still remember your name?" Kat picked up a pillow from the top of the bed and whacked her daughter with it. Kim only giggled more and sighed.

"It's good to be home." Kat smiled brightly and agreed.

"It's good to have you home." Mother and daughter stared at each other for a moment before returning to unpacking before Kat left her daughter to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Dr Manx 3

_Kimberly's POV_

I had been back at Earth Base for about two weeks, getting used to things, when I felt my communicator vibrate when I was in the middle of a conversation with Boom in the command centre. I gave him an apologetic smile and shrug before answering.

"Officer Manx." I stated in greeting.

"Officer Manx, I haven't received your report of the shuttle." The sound of Dr Nano-Rox voice hammered into my head.

"Sorry, Dr Nano-Rox, you'll have the report by Wednesday. I thought we agreed that before I left." Then the command centre doors opened to reveal Mum and Doggie. I was only ever allowed to call him that when it was just me and him or me, him and Mum. I nodded to them with a small smile as Dr Nano-Rox said.

"We agreed Tuesday, Officer, now you best hope to get that report done and sent by the end of the day." The he signed and out I sighed shaking my head.

"Who was that?" Boom asked as I put my communicator back on my belt.

"Dr Henry Nano-Rox. He wants a report on the shuttle I arrived in to see if anything can be adjusted. He's been harping on about it since I left SA, he drives me nuts half the time." I told him getting an amazed look.

"You've met THE Dr Henry Nano-Rox?!" He asked and I nodded grimly.

"Prey you don't." I told him then Bridge entered with Sophie, a cyborg I had helped program and put together.

"Welcome to the extremely cool and super high-tech command centre. Notice the many buttons and switches." Bridge said and I gave him and Sophie a smile and a wave gaining two smiles in return. Mum walked over to the centre console and greeted them.

"This must be the cadet you suggested for our computer intern." Mum stated and I smiled wider. Before I had left Earth base Sophie and I were friends but I felt a slight protectiveness of her.

"Yeah, Sophie I'm sure you've heard all about our resident brianiac, Dr Manx, her daughter Kim Manx over there and, of coarse, the big dog; Commander Cruger." I joined them with Doggie at the mention of my name.

"Cadet." Doggie nodded to her while I smiled and said.

"Hey Soph." She smiled back and turned to the older members of the group.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you both in person." I grinned as Bridge continued.

"Sophie knows a ton about computers. I mean, maybe even more than me." I chuckled quietly getting nudged by Bridge out of jest.

"I'm so honoured to be here, sir. It's always been my dream to be part of SPD." I looked at Doggie as he stated.

"Well, from what I've heard, you're off to a good start." I nodded and said.

"According to B-Squad's results from your last training session, you were the only member of your group to actually take down any Krybots. That's impressive, even by my standards." Sophie grinned at me as Bridge nodded in agreement. Then the software Mum was programming caught her eye.

"This seems like a complicated system, I'm not familiar with it." Then Mum took over in her element.

"It's the upgrade program for D.B.D.S, the Delta Base Defence System. It'll be amazing, if I ever finish off sequencing the logarithms." Doggie told her to keep working on it and she nodded with a small smile.

"Officer Manx, why don't you show Sophie what you were working before you joined us?" Doggie suggested and I grinned nodding.

"Over here." I told Sophie and Bridge who followed me over to the console opposite. I had been working on a new schematic for a Delta ATV. Basically a high-tech quad-bike.

"Wow, who's going to be the lucky one who gets that?" Bridge asked and I shook my head.

"It's only a schematic, it hasn't been approved to be made and the designs aren't finished yet. They should be done in a few weeks, depending on-" I stopped talking as the entire base shook and we grabbed onto the consoles for support.

"What's going on?" Someone asked then the Base stilled but the klaxon sounded.

"What is it, Kat?" Doggie asked Mum as she checked.

"Unidentified seismic activity in sector seventeen." Mum reported and ordered her and B-Squad to investigate.

"Commander-"

"Kim, I know you're worried but-"

"Sir, I wasn't going to say that." I told him and he held up his paws.

"What were you going to say?" He asked and I sighed.

"Do you want me to take Sophie back to her squad?" He nodded and I closed the schematic of the ATV before escorting Sophie out.

"You know, he isn't so bad once you get to know him." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"His bark is worst than his bite." She said and I chuckled nodding.

"You're getting it, you're getting it." I chuckled then asked in a low tone.

"Does anyone apart from me know about you being a cyborg?" Sophie stopped smiling and looked fearfully at me.

"I'm not going to tell, Soph. I just wanted to know." I told her kindly and she shook her head. Then I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, come on-" I was cut off by my communicator going off and I answered it.

"Officer M-"

"Manx, I swear-"

"Cool it, Dr Nano-Rox, or you'll blow a fuse again." I told him at his anger filled tone. I heard him sigh before saying.

"Sorry, Kim. About the report, I've got Officer Paten-"

"You got Paten to do it?!" I asked annoyed at his impatience. He confirmed and I sighed.

"One thing off my plate." HE agreed then signed off before I could say another word.

"That man is going to be the death of me." I muttered and Sophie shrugged...

**The day after:**

I ran to the command centre after finding out some alarming news. Goradon had been awaken.

"Is it... Is it... Is it..." I panted heavily leaning on the door frame. My mother and the commander looked at me strangely.

"Training... With Z-Squad... Don't ask..." I said feeling my sides ache.

"Kim, what were you trying to say?" Doggie asked as I straightened up and smoothed and SPD training top.

"Is it true that Goradon has woken?" I asked finally getting it out. Mum nodded and I cringed.

"Not good." I muttered then the base started too shake and I fell into the door frame.

"Is it always like this?!" I asked getting growled at by Doggie.

"It's a simple question!" I said in defence before Doggie turned to Mum.

"We're under attack! Initiate code five alert!" He ordered her and she did once the shaking had stopped then when Jack called in asking for the zords they got into an argument about the new defence system until Mum gave in and initiated phase one. Then Mum formed the Delta Command Crawler. _Is this going to work? Maybe. are we going to regret this? Probably. Are we going to survive? Hope so. _I thought holding tightly as the base, piloted by my mother, fought back before Bridge came in and went to the zord bay.

"Wait where's..." I trailed off as he disappeared.

"...Sophie." I finished to myself then gritted my teeth. The rangers would take care of the robot, I needed to find Sophie to make sure she was alright.

"Where are you- Kitten?!" Mum called when I left quickly. I ran to Sophie's room and found her tending to her shorted arm.

"Sophie... What happened?" I asked sitting opposite her to help.

"We, B-Squad, me and my squad where attacked by this thing. It wants me." I looked up from her arm in shock.

"Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor. Sophie, you must stay here. I'll speak to the commander about the robot and whoever did this to you." She tried to protest but I had made up my mind, completely ignoring B-Squad as they passed me. I walked swiftly to the command centre to find Doggie. He wasn't there.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked myself then a voice said.

"Try the training grounds." I whipped round to see my mother.

"Er... Thanks, Mum." I said awkwardly then started to leave.

"What's the matter, Kitten?" Mum asked and my ears twitched slightly when I blew my fringe out of my eyes.

"I need to talk to Doggie. It's important." Mum raised her eyebrows saying.

"And secret by the look. You've never kept secrets from me, Kitten, why start now?" I sighed and shook my head.

"All people have secrets, Mum, even you." Then I left her on her own. I found Doggie in the training ground just after sending -Squad somewhere.

"Doggie, have you seen Sophie?" I asked him and he shook his blue muzzle.

"B-Squad have expelled her and I've sent them to bring her back. Did you know she was a cyborg?" I nodded then said.

"I helped program her, sir, so I've always known. Wait! What do you mean B-Squad expelled her!?" I asked him and he repeated that the had expelled her for being a cyborg. I sighed into my hands and said.

"I can't believe them! Sophie's in trouble, I know she'll be!" I left before he could say another word. I ran out of SPD and started to search for her.

"Sophie! Sophie, where are you?!" I called getting no where.

"Sophie! Sophie, if you can hear me say something! Anything!" My communicator sounded, that was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Officer Manx." I said sounding tired.

"Kimberly Feliana Manx! Head to the weary woods right now!" Doggie barked and my eyes widened.

"How did you know my- Mother!" I hissed then signed off running towards to weary woods where I heard screams and laughter. The screams ceased as I found the woods but nearly collied with Sophie.

"Kim!" She said in shock. I stared at her for a minute before hugging her tightly then taking her hand.

"Come on! We need to get you back to base before Valko catches up!" I told her as we ran through down. I had taken out my communicator to contact Doggie only to be blasted away from Sophie by Valko. I hissed at him and got up wiping the smudge of dirt from my face.

"Kim!" Sophie yelled as she was thrown next to the wall.

"For a cyborg you've got quite the spirit, it's a shame I have to deactivate you." I got and and hissed.

"You are not going to touch her, Valko." He turned and I took stands against him.

"Very well. One less SPD officer won't make a difference." He also took his stands and attacked first. He swung his arm to hit me in the head, I blocked it, pushed it away then kicked him in the chest.

"Sophie, run!" I told her but she stayed rooted to the ground out of fear. Valko grabbed his blaster and fired at me. I dodged each shot until he clipped my leg and I fell to one knee. I gasped in pain and looked at the angry red cut it had created. Valko then kicked me in the stomach and I crumbled. I hadn't been in a proper fight in years and I was rusty. Bad time to admit it, huh?

"Kim, are you hurt?" Sophie asked and I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I muttered getting up taking my stands once more. I hissed at him when I blocked a punch and landed a kick to his stomach then watched him fly back.

"You are a stubborn and strong one, I'll give you that." He admitted and I raised a fine eyebrow.

"Compliments don't suit you, Valko, even you know that." I quipped him and he growled slightly before blasting me twice. Both in the arm. I crumpled clutching my arm hissing slightly as he closed in one Sophie.

"N-no!" I stuttered feeling my arm erupt in pain, my leg doing the same.

"Come now, it won't hurt you." Valko told her in false comfort. Sophie let out a high pitch scream and Valko grabbed her.

"Leave her!" I snapped at him, getting to my knees.

"Prepare to be bulk erased." I stared at Sophie's terrified face as Valko raised his hand that was grabbed by Doggie.

"No! It's not nice to pick on people." He said and pulled Valko away from Sophie and fought Valko as himself and as the Shadow Ranger. When he told Sophie to stand back she ran to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded asking the same of me.

"I'll be fine." Then Doggie contained Valko and I sighed in relief.

"Come on you two. Kim, can you walk?" I nodded and got up limping slightly from the deep cuts in my leg. The ground shook violently as we made our way back to base. When we arrived in the command centre, Sophie tried to get me to go to the infirmary but I refused saying that I was staying where we were. I was cradling my arm and trying to ignore the throbbing in my leg.

"Hang on everybody." Mum told us and we nodded.

"Battle stations!" Doggie ordered and the rangers returned to base. Bridge ran straight to Sophie and welcomed her back.

"No time for tear-y reunion. We can not defeat Goradon with our weaponry." He said and we looked at each other.

"And phase two isn't sequenced yet." He finished and I looked at Sophie as she opened her mouth.

"I can do it." She rolled up her sleeve and a small plug hole appeared.

"If you can plug me directly into the SPD mainframe, I can sequence the logarithms for phase two." She explained and I limped to her side.

"You could also destroy SPD from the inside out, if you wanted to." Mum said and I looked at her.

"She could also fry her circuits if she gets too close to the SPD anti-virus firewall." Bridge said and I nodded.

"I trust her." He stated and I nodded.

"I do too." I said quietly with a meaningful nod. Bridge turned to his squad.

"Guys?" He asked and I looked at them. They agreed and Mum allowed to sequence the logarithms. Then the computer's voice confirmed that the DBDS was on line. I smiled in relief as cadets ran to the safety zones while Doggie formed the Delta Command Megazord.

"After this you have some explaining to do, Mother." I whispered to her in our native tongue. She looked at me in askance but I just sat back down and waited for the fight to be over. When the fight had finished and Goradon destroyed Doggie and the rangers powered down and Z walked over to me and helped me stand.

"I think you better go to the infirmary, Kim, the cuts in your leg look pretty serious and I don't think your arm is supposed to be like that." She told me and I sighed.

"You're worse than my-" I stopped speaking as Z shook her head and her eyes darted to behind me repeatedly.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" I asked and she nodded. I turned to find my mother looking stern.

"What did you say I have to explain, Kimberly?" I grimaced and said.

"How did you-know-who find out what my middle name was?" I asked her and she shook her head making her chestnut curls bounce.

"I muttered your full name when you walked out of here like a rocket earlier. Now, go to the infirmary. Your arm looks broken while your leg needs to be stitched up and I'm not going to be there to hold your hand like the last time you needed stitches." I bowed my head at my scolding but complied to go to the infirmary...

**Two days later:**

I was in the cadet lounge, talking to Z in the little kitchen bit, when Sophie came in. I winked at her with a proud smile as she sorted out Sky's small problem.

"Thanks. I didn't mean-"

"I know." Sophie smiled getting a smile off Sky.

"Hey." Bridge smiled proudly as he drew our attention.

"I heard that SPD's number one tech girl is being station in the theta quadrants to overhaul their systems." We clapped, well, I tried to. My arm was in a sling because I had broken it.

"I can finally use my systems to help everyone in the galaxy." Sophie smiled brightly as we agreed.

"How's your arm, Kim?" She called to me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Broken and my leg got stitched up." She frowned and I held up my good hand.

"I had to do something! He was going to erase you!" I said in defence. Then my communicator vibrated and I answered it.

"Officer Manx." Then I heard a shout and I bang.

"Hello Kimberly." I groaned putting my head on the table and signing off.

"Who-"

"Dr Nano-Rox!" I answered before Z could even finish. I had a feeling he was going to keep bugging me...


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Dr Manx 4

Kimberly ducked and dived, dodging every single shoot that was fired taunting.

"You aren't very good shots, guys!" B-Squad had challenged Kimberly to see if she really was as nimble as she looked, which she was proving correct.

"They are very good shots, thank you very much." A new voice said entering the target range. They looked at saw Kat. A annoyed and potentially angry Kat at that.

"Hey Kat." B-Squad greeted her while Kim just waved and dodged two more shots before Kat put a stop to it. The younger Feli smiled not even looking worn out.

"How? How do you do that and not get worn out?" Syd asked her making her grin cat-like.

"Practise. Flexible skeleton and muscles help too." She chuckled then was frowned at by her mother.

"You received a letter, Kimberly." She said coldly and Kimberly cringed taking the letter from her mother.

"What's with using 'Kimberly' not 'Kim', Mum?" She asked and Kat said.

"That's what I named you at birth and that's what you are called." Kat said then walked out the room. Kimberly frowned after her muttering.

"Somebody's got their knickers in a twist this morning." Kat heard and sighed, she had seen the letter and was saddened greatly. B-Squad gathered round as she opened it and saw the figure of SA Commander Brass, he resembled a human sized bear.

"Officer Manx, I have great news!" The bear boomed as Kimberly set the letter down on the coffee table slowly sitting on the couch with B-Squad.

"You have been chosen to return to the Science Academy as a lecturer on complex engineering! I hope to have your reply soon. Commander Brass over and out." The bear did a salute and vanished leaving Kimberly stunned.

"M-Me? A lecturer at SA?" She asked out loud and B-Squad congratulated her.

"Guys, I'm not even sure if I want to go or not. I mean, I've been back a month and this time, if I leave, I may never come back. I might never see Mum again." She said running her good hand through her hair. Her broken arm hand nearly healed, her body healed twice as fast as a humans. B-Squad nodded as they also contemplated it.

"But, surely, Kat would want you to do it. Doesn't every mum want what's best for their kids?" Jack asked and Kim nodded.

"Yes, most mothers do but... I've been away from Mum for ten years! Ten years! No mother should have to be apart from their child that long then be reunited for a month before the child leaves maybe to never return!" Kimberly said getting up and starting to pace.

"Why don't you talk to her? See what she should in your place?" Syd offered and Kimberly nodded about to leave when she stopped.

"What if she doesn't want me to go?" she asked and B-Squad chorused.

"Talk to her!" Kimberly went quickly to her mother's lab and found her looking annoyed and serious.

"Um... Mum?" Kimberly asked in a quiet, nervous voice sparking worry in her mother as she looked to her.

"What is it, Kimberly?" She asked softly and Kim fiddled with her small claws.

"I-I got a letter from SA about becoming a lecturer on complex engineering." She stated quietly and Kat, completely forgetting what she had been working on, focused solely on her one and only child. Worry, fear and slight pride filled her as she asked.

"What are you going to do?" Kim shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. B-Squad thinks I should go because it's a great opportunity but I want to know what you think." She said and Kat stood from her chair, making sure not to spook her daughter, and walked in front of her.

"What do you want to do?" Again Kim shrugged. Kat sighed slightly and gently lift her daughter's head. Kim had to suppress a purr as Kat ran her hand through her daughter hair and gently rubbed behind one ear.

"Whatever you choose I'll support you, Kitten." Kim nodded and allowed herself to purr under her mother's touch. Kat chuckled then nuzzled her making Kim hug her tightly.

"Thank you, Mama." She whispered and Kat smiled returning the hug. She knew her daughter well, and she knew that Kim would come back to her one way or another. The Feli broke apart with small smiles when Kat noticed Kim's arm.

"It's nearly healed?" She asked getting a nod in return.

"Our body's heal twice as fast as a humans body, remember?" Kim asked in jest making her mother smile and chuckle. Kat looked at her daughter then sighed.

"I never noticed how much you look like me, Kitten, it's scary sometimes." Kim nodded knowing the feeling all too well.

"I better go write a reply to Commander Brass. At least he has patience." Kim said then excused herself to go to her room, write the reply and pack. She was going to go...

**The Next Day:**

Kat, Doggie, B-Squad, Boom and Kim were waiting in the Docking bay for the shuttle that would take Kim back to the Science Academy.

"You'll write, right?" Boom asked her and the young Feli smiled and nodded.

"'Course. I may be a senior officer but I'm still your friend." She said quietly making him smile.

"Does that go for us too?" Bridge asked on be half of B-Squad.

"'Course, Bridge." She smiled brighter then the shuttle pulled into the bay. Her smile flew off her face and was replaced with a serious grimace.

"Oh sweet Jesus." She muttered picking up her case as the shuttle door opened.

"I'll see you soon, B-Squad, Boom." She said nodding to them then looked at Kat and Doggie.

"Keep Mum out of trouble for me, Doggie." She smiled slightly as the blue dog nodded with a smirk while her mother made a mock offended noise.

"You, young lady, are on the right track to being grounded." She told her daughter in a mild jest. Kim smiled brightly and saluted her mother saying.

"Yes ma'am." Before waving one last time and boarding the shuttle...


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Dr Manx 5

Author's Note: Hi, Sorry about this but the story is going to miss out episodes Boom to Messenger Part 2 which is when Kim rejoins the rangers but not as you would normally think.

* * *

_Kimberly's POV_

**SA (Science Academy) 15:00 pm**

I sighed as the shuttle pulled into the shuttle bay at the SA not looking forward to my new job. To be honest, the only reason I took the job was because I, and B-Squad, thought it would be a good idea.

"Kimberly! Welcome back!" Commander Brass boomed grinning broadly as he put out his large paw. I forced a believable smile and shook the hand that was a like a glove over my own.

"It's good to be back, sir." I said trying to sound like I meant it. I was already starting to miss my mother, Boom, B-Squad and, I hated to admit, Doggie Cruger.

"You'll be in your old quarters, Kimberly, your lecture plans and time table already. You'll you need to do is unpack, read the notes provided and turn up to lecture." My smile faulted as I heard the last part of his statement.

"Um... Sorry, sir, I must of heard you wrong but, did you say that all I needed to do was read the notes provided? As in I wouldn't need to write my own?" He nodded and let go of my hand and started to walk away.

"But sir! As you know I've always found it better if I do things my own way, get my hands dirty so to speak!" I said following him quickly. Brass, as much as he was the teddy bear of the academy, was known for being notoriously stubborn and self-absorbed sometimes. Which was a problem when it came to our working habits/conditions.

"Well, you'll have no need to get your hands dirty, Officer Manx, and as for practical demonstrations they will be carried out by Dr Grey-"

"Dr Grey?! As in dull, dank and plain boring Dr Peter Grey?!" I asked shocked as he nodded and I was starting to loose the will to live.

"But the kids! They wouldn't want to come to lectures or practicals if Dr Grey does them! They'd fall asleep just as he takes half an hour to explain the tools we use!" I protested then Brass whirled round to face me.

"That is my final decision on the matter Officer Manx! Now, go and unpack and follow your orders!" I blinked twice as he left after snarling at me. _Good to be back indeed... _

**Three months later:**

It was official. My lectures were dull even if I tried to liven them up a bit. Hardly any cadets tended them after the first month thanks to Dr Grey scaring them off and Commander Brass still stood by his initial ideas. I was sitting in my office rubbing my forehead trying to rid myself of my headache, I didn't even know I could get headaches!

"Calm down, breathe Commander." A voice said from outside my door. Then it opened to show a panic stricken Commander Brass and a pale Officer Paten. Robin Paten was lionoman, an alien with Lion characteristics, and good looking with dark brown hair, tanned skin, green eyes and he was FIT. I had to blink twice just to not take the picture in front of me the wrong way. Paten looked like had was about to give Brass a piggy-back ride.

"Can I help you, gents?" I asked rising from my chair. They looked at me. Paten winked while I glared fighting the heat that was rising up my neck. Commander Brass took several deep breaths before showing us a communication from Earth Base. Mum was making an inquiry about an Omega ranger and showed a picture of him. I gasped and opened the file with the schematics for Omega and Nova morphers.

"But how?! I haven't shown these to anyone! Not even my own mother!" I said looking between the identical pictures.

"He could be from the future?" Paten guessed and Brass nodded.

"Officer Manx, I want you to head back to Earth Base and see if you can help, and to make sure you can fight without braking your limbs, take this." Brass pulled out the newest state of the art morpher. It looked like a head set communicator, which was one of it's functions, but it was gold and to be activated one only needed to say 'SPD Emergency!'. It was also customised to suit my body.

"But, sir, I'm not a ranger. I'm an engineer and combat officer." I said and Paten agreed looking outraged and jealous. But Brass forced it into my grip and told me that it was an order not a suggestion. I saluted him and he stopped me before I got to the door.

"There is a shuttle already for you. Your luggage will be sent to you." I nodded with a small smile before running to the docking bay and to the shuttle. After the short flight I found the rangers in their Megazord with another megazord that looked familiar fighting a robot, and taking a bit too much damage for my liking.

"I'm probably going to regret this." I told myself firing at the robot as I flew past.

"Space Patrol Delta 14 to SPD Earth Base, and B-Squad rangers, come in Base and rangers." I called trying to contact them.

"Kim!" Eight or nine voice chorused and I chuckled slightly.

"Thought you could do with a hand." I told them smirking slightly as I turned the shuttle around towards the fight again and fired at the robot giving the rangers some time to pick themselves up from the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" The robot roared and I muttered.

"Not likely." Then my shuttle was hit by a stray laser from the fight.

"Whoa!" I said and managed to make a clean landing in the outside training area. Smoke started to rise from the controls and engine. I started coughing as I unbuckled myself and got out meeting some cadets, Boom, Doggie and Mum.

"That is not good." I muttered as I finished coughing and went over to check the damage on the shuttle.

"Kimberly." A soft voice said making me look at the group. I smiled slightly and saluted them.

"Sorry for the landing, Commander Cruger." I apologised and he sighed shaking his head. The cadets grinned at me while Boom waved and Mum stared at me in disbelief.

"Why are you back?" Boom asked cheerfully and I rubbed the back of my head looking slightly embarrassed.

"Um... long story, I'll explain once I've fixed... the... shuttle." I trailed off as I saw the shuttle fall apart right in front of me. My mouth dropped slightly as the cadets snickered behind me.

"Great! Now Commander Brass is going to rip me to shreds!" I groaned rubbing my forehead again.

"And my headache's back! Great!" I muttered feeling my headache return with a vengeance. _I knew I was going to regret that. _I thought as I felt a hand on the small of my back. I looked and saw Mum.

"Need help?" She asked with a small smile. I nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"At least I didn't blow it up." I admitted and she chuckled before Doggie said.

"Forget about the shuttle, I'll have the parts recycled and sent back to the Science Academy. We better get back to the command centre." We nodded and we headed for the command centre, Mum with her arm round my shoulders and me with one arm round her waste. When We arrived there B-Squad was there and they grinned at me before Z and Syd came to greet me.

"Hello girls." I smiled as they hugged me.

"Hi Kim, thanks for helping us." I smiled brightly and pulled away.

"Don't thank me, if our positions were reversed you would of done the same," I paused and glanced at the boys who were smiling.

"And I know that for a fact." Then Boom came skidding into the room carrying something that looked like a pile of junk to me.

"Everyone... Now... Listen!" He panted and I gave him a confused look.

"What is it now, Boom?" Mum asked folding her arms next to me.

"You guys have to hear this. It's a transmission from July 11th 2135." He said then I blinked twice. _Boom made a radio that could pick up radio waves from the future? Awesome. _I thought and listened to it. It was just music.

"Good news, the end of the world message is gone." He said and grinned.

"Bad news, they still have elevator music in the future." I chuckled slightly as Mum shook her head smiling slightly.

"Then it's true. History has changed." Doggie said then turned to the new ranger I recognised as the Omega Ranger.

"And we survived because of you." Then Omega said.

"Because of all of us, and of the other cat in the broken shuttle." My mouth dropped and folded my arms as B-Squad 'oohed' and I snapped.

"Excuse me but this 'Cat in the broken shuttle' has a name!" The Omega turned to me and I could hear the grin in his voice.

"You don't change much, Officer Manx, you're pretty much the same in the future." I stared at him for a minute then said.

"I'm guessing he came from the future to change the coarse of history so we wouldn't be ruled by Grumm?" The grouped nodded then something hit me.

"Wait, what do you mean I don't change much?!" B-Squad burst out laughing at my scandalised voice as Omega explained.

"After your mother, the great Dr Katherine Manx, retires as head technician at Earth Base, you take over in her place. You also-"

"Designed your morpher. I worked that bit out seeing as I've still got the schematics for it." I finished for him with a sigh, meeting the looks from my comrades.

"What? I get board too you know!" I said and Mum nudged me in the ribs painfully.

"Unfortunately, you still have no way to get back to your own time. I'll try and locate another time portal for you." Mum said and Syd spoke up.

"Meanwhile, there's plenty of space here." Bridge agreed.

"Yeah, you can stay in our quarters." He offered and Omega nodded.

"Yeah, I don't take up much space." Then transformed into a small glittering ball. My eyes widened in shock and I muttered.

"That's something I'm going to need to get used to." The Sky offered to show him around but he said.

"Actually, I know this place. I used to live here a long time ago."

"Really?" Asked Z getting Omega to agree.

"Yeah, as a little boy before I made the transformation to light beam, you guys knew me by my human name." He paused and I could hear him smiling as he told us his name.

"Sam." The B-Squad rangers repeated it in shock.

"I told you some day I'd be a power ranger." Sam in then floated out the room B-Squad following with questions. I stared after them in amused shock.

"It's good to be home." I muttered rubbing my forehead once more with a worn smile as Doggie and Mum laughed at the cadets.

"So, how was the lecturing job?" Doggie asked and I gave him a look warning him.

"Don't even go there." He and Mum laughed even more and I tried to fight a smile then my communicator vibrated.

"Officer Manx." I stated turning serious.

"Kimberly, what happened?" My eyes widened and I covered my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked then went outside to not ruin Doggie and Mum's good moods.

"I'm calling on be half of Commander Brass who's having a small panic attack." Paten retorted and I cringed.

"All that happened was the Omega ranger came from the future to change the coarse of history for the better, tell Brass that and never contact me again, Paten!" I snapped and hung up. I rubbed my eyes in a sweeping motion then sighed resting my burning forehead against the cool chrome wall.

"You could get brain freeze by doing that." A voice told me and I turned to see the glowing light beam that was Sam.

"I thought you were with the rangers?" I asked and he turned back into ranger mode.

"I snuck away. Are you alright?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair causing my ears to flick after being messed with.

"I have a headache and I haven't eaten since this morning. Probably why I'm grouchy." I told him and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"If it's any help, the you I know treats me and my squad like her kids. As well as your own kids that is-" I held up my hand and said.

"I want my future to be a surprise... and that did make me feel a little better." Then I smiled and sighed.

"Come on, I'm going to the canteen, wanna come?" He nodded and walked with me to the canteen...


	6. Chapter 6

The Other Dr Manx 6

Kimberly was in her mother's lab sleeping, unknown to Boom and Kat, when Kat and Boom were adjusting RIC, a robotic dog that was very playful and friendly.

"One final adjustment to the hyper-transistors and Ric should be good to go." Kat said walking to her console near her daughter, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"This is going to be beyond incredible!" Boom said then went to Kat's side excitedly asking.

"Can do the honours? Please?!" Kat agreed warning him to be careful.

"SPD battlizer engage!" Boom exclaimed pressing the button on the remote to activate RIC's new mode. It didn't end well. The robotic canine blew a fuse and it's head fell off and rolled to Doggie's feet as he entered.

"Hm. I see the battlizer's not quite finished." He stated unhappily. Kat thought quickly.

"Just a temporary set back, sir, I'm sure we'll have it full functional right away." She said and Boom nodded eagerly.

"See that you do. Officer Manx?" Doggie asked seeing the sleeping Feli with her head on her arms on a console. The commander frowned as Kat and Boom peered at the other person in the room hearing her soft snoring.

"Officer Manx?" Doggie asked a little louder only getting a twitch of an ear.

"OFFICER MANX!" Kim shot up hitting her head on the low hanging light saying.

"I'm up!" In a sort of panic. Her features betrayed a lack of sleep and a none stopping supply of fear and shock. She rubbed her head saying.

"Sorry, I must of dozed off for a minute or two. Was there something you needed, sir?" Doggie shook his head growling.

"Stay awake, Officer, you can sleep when you are off duty." Kimberly folded her ears against her head in shame and nodded.

"Yes, Commander. Sorry, Commander." Then Doggie turned and left. Kat and Boom stared at Kim for a minute while she gingerly ran her hand over the place she had whacked.

"Are you alright, Kitten?" Kat asked her daughter who nodded.

"It's just a bump, no biggy." Kim muttered then covered her mouth yawning.

"Tired, Kim?" Boom asked and she nodded.

"Absolutely shattered. I've been up every night for the past week trying to file in a report, completing a new navigation software for the delta runners and writing to several friends in the helix nebula." She explained making her mother scowl.

"That's why I used to set you a bedtime. So you didn't get grumpy and tired." She told her daughter turning back to RIC with Boom while Kim rolled her eyes then left only to be dragged by B-Squad to the Command Centre.

"What's going on?" She kept asking and was only filled in when Doggie was.

"Maybe they busted out of their containment cards?" Jack suggested but Sky shot down the idea.

"Kat said those cards were full proof and there was no chance of escape." Kat joined them holding containment cards with the 'escaped' criminals still inside.

"And I was right, they're all still here." She said placing them on the centre console.

"I don't get it. We saw them running around in the city." Syd said and Kim agreed, even she didn't get it.

"Yeah you can't be in two places at the same time." Z smirked slightly and replicated herself and tapped him on the shoulder on his other side.

"Excuse me." Her replica said and Bridge corrected himself.

"Well... Well you can. But you're one of a kind! I mean..." Bridge stopped talking as Doggie started.

"This is a serious problem. We simply don't have the man power to recapture every criminal in our files. I want you to search the city grid for any disturbances." He said and an idea struck Kim. _What if it's only one criminal taking the shape of others? _Then Kat asked for Jack's morpher for an upgrade. Kim was lost in thought as Z tried to talk to her.

"Kim? Kim? Are you in there?" She knocked gently on the Feli's head snapping her out of thought.

"Yeah, sorry, deep in thought. What can I help you with Z?" She asked and Z asked.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been really quiet lately and we hardly see you any more unless your training cadets or you're here." Kim ran her hand through her chestnut curls she had inherited from her mother and sighed.

"I've been up every night for the past week, working, and I haven't had much sleep. If I keep going like this it's going to reduce my life expectancy." she explained tiredly and Z suggested.

"What do you do for a hobby?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows together and asked.

"What's a hobby?" Z and Syd, who had been listening in while scanning the city, snapped their heads towards her in shock.

"You don't know what a hobby is?" Kim shook her head in alarm. Had she said something wrong to trigger a response like that?

"It's an activity you do in your spare time." Syd explained and Kim shrugged.

"I don't do anything besides eat, sleep, work." She stated and Z and Syd finished what they were doing before dragging her from the command centre.

"Where are we going?" She asked her friends who said.

"The cadet lounge. You, my friend, need to find a hobby." Then Kim stopped walking as her communicator vibrated.

"Hold on girls." She told them and they waited impatiently.

"Officer Manx." She stated then her eyes widened as she heard a voice say.

"Kimberly, report to the command centre. Now." Kim groaned as her mother signed off and she did the same.

"Sorry girls, I need to go to the command centre." They nodded understandingly before following her there. Soon they were briefed on how the criminals were appearing in the city.

"A copycat criminal?" Kim and Z asked getting confirmation.

"Wow. He must be one sad person." Kim said shaking her head while folding her arms.

"Jack! Sinuku!" Bridge said getting the red ranger's attention.

"More like a Sinuku wannabe. But I don't understand why anybody would want to be Sinuku. He's totally ugly plus, if I remember correctly, he has really bad breath." Bridge continued in his normal way.

"That's gotta be Slate." Z said and the group nodded.

"This time we've got his number, lets bag this copycat." Jack said but Doggie stopped them just before they left.

"Please don't tell them to take me with them." Kim begged quietly to herself.

"Take Officer Manx with you." Kim groaned quietly before turning saluting Doggie and leaving with the rangers.

"You better not brake a limb this time." Syd warned her getting a quiet feline growl in return.

"I won't, Sydney, have no fear." She muttered from the back of the girl's Jeep. She had her morpher in her pocket for when things got hairy. They shortly found Slate and while the rangers morphed and flipped into action Kim ran after them not feeling the urge to flip.

"We've had enough of your games." Jack stated as the group turned to Slate.

"You're nothing but a big fake!" He accused the criminal before them.

"And just who am I? Am I Sinuku? Or Bugglesworth?" Slate asked them changing from one to the other.

"Or maybe I'm the Vernovian Bank robber, Hydrax?" Again he changed form.

"Or maybe I could be the dreaded Rhinix!" Again he changed.

"Or maybe I'm General Tomars?" Kim's head was spinning at the many forms they had just been shown. She had no idea the rangers had taken on so many.

"At this point, I don't care." Jack said going to strike Slate but Slate melted and moved away from him before reappearing in his true form.

"Meet your true enemy, Slate the master of disguise!" He said then Z spoke.

"You've got some serious identity issues, pal." then Slate proclaimed proudly.

"I'm all Grumm's warriors into one! How pleased he'll be when I defeat you once and for all!" Then he launched into battle with the group catching Kim in surprise. He kicked her in the stomach and she tumbled backwards. She looked up as he transformed into Devastation, a creature they had all faced before.

"Oh my god." She muttered getting up.

"Fury circle!" Slate exclaimed forming a circle round the rangers causing them pain beyond description before destroying the circle. The rangers fired their Delta Max Strikers at Slate blowing him backwards snapping him back too his true form.

"No! You're not suppose to beat my superior genius!" Slate snapped.

"You're not that smart." Bridge told him.

"You're just a weak imitation." Sky told him and Slate got to his feet.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Slate jumped over the rangers and into a robot. The rangers took over the fight in their megazord leaving Kim to wonder why she was even sent with them. They could handle it on their own so why did Doggie see the need to have her with them? The rangers swiftly defeated Slate and joined Kim on the ground just about to contain him when Morgana showed up.

"Morgana!" Kim hissed looking at the new figure on the scene.

"Good to see you too, Manx, long time no see." Morgana taunted her before turning to the rangers.

"I don't think so ranger boy. Grumm has a little present for Slate." She said then passed an orb to Slate making all six of his identities fall out of him but he remained as Devastation. The rangers made various protests while Kim kept her eye on Morgana. The two knew each other from a long time ago. Kim's first case as a cadet was ruined because of Morgana. The rangers took their stands with Kim as Morgana yelled.

"Attack!" They attacked and the rangers were in trouble from the start. When all were on the ground in pain Doggie showed up on his ATV as the Shadow Ranger yelling.

"Hold on rangers!" Devastation fired at Doggie who dodged the shots then leapt from the ATV and started to battle him. He noticed Kim on the ground, covered in dirt with bruises and yelled.

"Kim! Now would be a good time to use what Brass gave you!" Kim looked at him then hit herself in the head.

"Stupid! Of coarse!" She told herself the rose to her feet getting our her morpher. She put it on like a normal headset then pressed the morpher button calling.

"SPD Emergency!" With seconds she had flipped into the air and landed cat-like on her feet, her uniform swapped for a gold version of the ranger's suits with the number six on her chest. The rangers looked at her in shock and awe, amazed that she was a ranger as well.

"Lets do this." She muttered before drawing her delta baton and ran to Doggie's aid as Morgana joined his fight against Devastation.

"A new ranger?!" Morgana cried as Kim helped Doggie up and called.

"Shows what honest hard work gets ya." Then the two rangers battled the two criminals ending with both rangers on the ground in pain just like their comrades.

"Guys!" Jack shouted when his team were thrown to the ground. Then Kat called Jack and he used the SPD Battlizer which was RIC's new mode, without the bugs. In the cyber mode of the battlizer Jack battled Slate's many forms and Morgana then he used sonic mode to destroy Slate's copies then contain him as the other rangers got to their feet gathered in a group.

"Everyone ok?" Doggie asked getting nods then Morgana left making the rangers cheer.

"Way to go Jack!" Kim cheered with the others before they all powered down.

"That; That was incredible." Kim grinned laughing slightly as she rubbed her arm walking towards Jack.

"Yeah but so were you! Why didn't you say you were the gold ranger?" He asked smiling but Kim shook her head.

"Got given a morpher use it as a communicator, forgot it was a morpher then remembered when I was yelled at." she said in summery before they all went back to base.

"Doggie, did you approve my schematic for the ATV?" Kim asked the commander who shook his head.

"I didn't approved it; your mother did and built it." Kim nodded smiling slightly when they arrived in the command centre.

"Kimberly Feliana Manx!" Kat snapped when she whirled round from the centre console looking livid.

"Oh no." Kim said turning extremely pale and hiding slightly behind Doggie.

"Kat, what's the matter?" He asked aware that her daughter was using him as a shield.

"Kimberly has some explaining to do, Doggie, about her becoming a ranger without my knowledge." Kim poked her head out from behind Doggie and said.

"Technically not my fault. I tried to refuse but Brass told me it was an order not a suggestion." Kat looked at her daughter who was telling the truth then asked.

"Would Commander Brass support that evidence?" She nodded and Doggie did also.

"Brass contacted me the day after Kim's return and told me." Kat nodded her anger vanishing.

"At least one of us knew." Kim grimaced and muttered.

"I'm not a kit any more." Kat heard and said.

"I'm not saying you are, Kitten, but I'm allowed to worry about you, I am your mother." Kim nodded saying.

"I'm reminded of that every time I look in the mirror." Kat smiled slightly and said.

"Same here, Kitten." Mother and daughter smiled identically at each other before Doggie shook his head muttering.

"You two will be the death of me." Kim chuckled saying.

"You'd be lost without at least one of us around, Doggie, admit it." He growled at her and she grinned.

"Stubborn old dog." Kat and Kim chorused then looked at each other. Like mother like daughter...


	7. Chapter 7

The Other Dr Manx 7

Kim had had a full, and peaceful, night's sleep since becoming the gold ranger and finally getting the report done, letters finished and sent and the navigation software finished and uploaded.

"You look much happier this morning, Kim." Boom said with a smile.

"I actually got some sleep. I've finished my work that had piled up and got about four nights worth of sleep. I couldn't be happier." Kim grinned showing her pearly white fangs. Then she noticed how the rangers were looking serious in the command centre.

"Why the serious faces guys?" She asked getting an answer she didn't want to hear.

"Mirloc's escaped." her jaw went slack in shock and it was soon shut by her mother as she passed.

"Where's Sky?" Kim asked noticing he wasn't there. Then Sky entered looking bad tempered.

"There he is." Kim muttered as he walked straight in and said.

"Commander, you should of told me about Mirloc and my father." Kim and the rangers looked confused as Kat looked at Doggie and said.

"I didn't say anything." Kim gave her mother a frown and a confused look.

"I didn't feel it was in your best interests at the time." Doggie told the blue ranger who's anger still boiled close to the surface.

"You were probably right," He paused as Kim drew nearer to him.

"The fact is I blew it and that my feelings got the best of me, Mirloc got away. I should be demoted back to D-Squad." Sky said and Kim opened her mouth concerned when Doggie told him.

"That is the decision for your team leader." They all looked at Jack as he turned to Sky.

"You told me your father fought to the end, and now you want to quit because you messed up once?!" He asked the continued when he got no answer.

"I guess you're not much like after all." Kim opened her mouth to say something but sky cut her off.

"I say we split up. Hit the streets." Jack agreed then started dividing up the group.

"I'm going too." Kim said and Sam agreed as he floated over.

"Sam, you're back!" Z smiled then Kat explained.

"I sent for him. You're going to need all the help you can get." Then Sam explained.

"Kat debriefed me on Mirloc. I'm ready to go." Then Jack said.

"Good timing. Sam and I will take the west side. Kim you take the east." Kim nodded glancing at her mother who nodded slightly to her with a proud glint in her eye.

"Excellent, be careful all of you." Doggie told them then the rangers left. Kim had borrowed one of the SPD bikes to search the east side but found nothing until Doggie contacted her.

"Kim, Cadets Delgado, Carson, Tate and Drew have gone missing. Anything on your end?" Kim looked round and saw Mirloc.

"Yeah, he's right in front of me!" Kim snapped signing off and taking stands against him.

"Come now little kitty, I don't want to harm you-"

"Back off mirror boy, I have claws and I'm not afraid to use them." Kim hissed at him.

"Oh but you won't once you see what I've got." Then he opened his chest blinding Kim and sucking her into on of the mirrors.

"Kim?! Kim can you hear me?! Report in!" Doggie barked but no reply came. He looked at Kat whose hands were shaking slightly.

"If Mirloc's harmed my baby I'll-"

"Kat, calm down. We'll get her back as well as the others." Doggie told her knowing what lengths Kat would go to keep her daughter from harm. She'd do the same for the rangers if she was allowed. Then Doggie morphed and said.

"I'm going to find Jack and Sam. Then I'll go with them to find Mirloc and the others." Kat nodded and let him go. Doggie soon found the boys with Mirloc as he fired the lasers on his ATV blasting Mirloc away.

"Get out of here!" He barked at Sam and Jack.

"But we can help!" Sam protested but Doggie snapped.

"Now!" then all three headed back to base.

"Report." He told Kat walking in.

"No sign of any of them at all and no response from their morphers." Kat told them turning to face them as they entered. She was worried sick about all of them as it was with Mirloc's record and now with four rangers gone and her daughter as well it only increased her worry.

"I'm certain Mirloc's got them but how!" Doggie said then Jack said.

"I'm going to go back out and find them." Doggie turned to him and said.

"No, we can't afford to loose you as well." Then he turned to Sam.

"Sam, he'll have a hard time detecting you in your light form continue your search and let us know if you find anything." Sam saluted him then he turned to Kat.

"Kat, keep looking." She nodded and turned back to the console.

"Kat, don't worry about them. They're brave and tough." Jack said noticing her hands shake ever so slightly.

"I can't help it. He hasn't just got Z, Sky, Syd and Bridge." She looked up at him and said.

"He has my daughter as well."

Kim and the others were struggling in a reflective dimension inside Mirloc when he opened his chest again and they saw Grumm and Broodwing.

"They''l be trapped in my reflective dimension forever." Mirloc said with a twisted smile.

"Hold on. There are only four rangers and an officer here." Broodwing agreed saying.

"Yeah, you forgot the red ranger and the omega ranger." Mirloc sighed as Grumm growled.

"I told you, I would deal with Cruger in my own way but to complete our deal you have to bring me the last two rangers." Mirloc protested as he closed his chest but Grumm was having none of it before sending Mirloc back to earth.

The klaxon in the SPD Base sounded.

"The city is under attack." Kat reported to Doggie who nodded.

"We can't send out the megazord with out the other rangers." Jack interjected.

"I bet Sam wouldn't mind if I borrowed his Mega Max Cycle." Kat looked at him before rolling her eye to Doggie who nodded telling her to do it.

"I'll bring it on line." Kat said then Jack morphed and boarded Sam's zord.

"Be careful Jack. You're not used to that kind of speed." Kat warned him while Jack, being his normal self, replied.

"I think I can handle it." Then battled and defeated the robot before being captured by Mirloc. Meanwhile on the ground Sam had figured out how Mirloc had captured his friends and how to get them out. Sam joined Mirloc on the roof of a building before launching into a fight with him getting knocked to the ground with in the first few minutes of the fight.

"The future doesn't look good for you." Mirloc commented snidely.

"Omega morpher! Electro mode!" Sam called revving up his morpher before Mirloc dodged his attack the temporarily vanished from Sam's sight. Then Mirloc appeared and taunted him.

"Look. Look at your fate." Then he showed Sam his trapped friends in a large shop window. Each was in pain. Then Sam tried to work out how to free them as Mirloc attacked again.

"Come on!" Jack yelled to Sam.

"Don't give up!" Kim called to him as Mirloc held Sam fast. Sam got out of his grip and hit him square in the chest. They launched into another fight, Sam all the while trying to work out a way to get his friends out of Mirloc. Mirloc had him cornered when Sam got a burst of energy and punched Mirloc in his open mirrored chest braking the mirrors and setting his friends free. They ran to his side as he asked.

"You guys ok?" They nodded then Jack said.

"Lets capture this clown." Mirloc rose to his feet saying.

"Don't you rangers see? If you capture me I'll just escape again just ask him!" He pointed at Sky.

"He's worthless just like his father was." He finished and Kim gave into an angry feline growl.

"That's just the lowest! Sky's dad was an amazing ranger!" Syd said jumping to her friends' defence.

"Yeah! So is he! He's the best." Bridge said pitching in.

"Right! We're all proud to fight by his side!" Z put her say in as well.

"How touching! But he still doesn't have what it takes to defeat me!" Mirloc said still full of pride.

"We'll see." Jack said then gave Sky his morpher.

"Here. Take it." Jack said making Sky confused.

"What?"

"It only seems right that you bring him in. Do it for your father." Jack told him and Sky asked if he was sure getting confirmation before morphing into the red ranger.

"I don't care what colour you are. You are still going down!" Mirloc snapped.

"I don't think so!" Sky snapped back before summoning the battlizer and, using both modes, battled, defeated and contained Mirloc. The group cheered and ran over to him. Kim grinned and hugged him tightly saying.

"If your father was here he would be smiling and very proud of you." Sky smiled and at her and nodded as she let go of him. They headed back to head quarters and to the command centre. Kat looked up to see them all and smiled with sighs of relief. Kim was smiling brighter than she had in a long time then with her friends.

"Mirloc." Sky said putting the containment card on the centre console before it was sent back to prison.

"Mirloc is being jetted off to the containment facility on Varanox-12." Kat told them with a smile.

"Perfect. There's not a ray of sunlight on that planet." Bridge said.

"Hence no reflection." Syd added.

"So no chance for him to escape." Z finished as Doggie came in.

"Good work rangers." He said then turned to Sky who was looking serious.

"And... Sky. I... I..." Kim rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Just say it you stubborn old dog." She told him and he did.

"I apologise for not filling you in on all the details. You are a fine ranger and I will not make that mistake again." Doggie told him making a smile of pride light Sky's face.

"Thank you, sir." Sky said then the rangers were dismissed. Kat turned to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug so tight Kim could barely breath.

"Mum... Need... Oxygen!" She squeaked then Kat released her saying.

"I was so worried, my darling little girl, when you didn't answer your communicator I was so afraid that I had lost you-"

"Mum, it'll take more than a psychopathic mirror criminal to get rid of me." Kim told her mother softly before hugging her again. Kat smiled and held her daughter to her trying to fill the hug with as much love as she could before Bridge came in and said.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kim, you promised yesterday that you would have a game of light ball with me and the rest of B-Squad." Kim laughed slightly and asked.

"Alright, see ya later Mum, Commander." Kim said nodding to her mother and her friend before patting Bridge on the back saying.

"This is going to be fun." Bridge nodded smiling.

"We're good, Kim, just fair warning." Kim smiled in a sort of cocky way and said.

"I'll be the judge of that." ...


	8. Chapter 8

The Other Dr Manx 8

Kim was with the rangers in the cadet lounge reading her ears twitching furiously every five seconds or so because it was so loud. Jack and Bridge were sparring and Sky was making a model shuttle. Then Syd and Z entered arguing about the state of their room and bath room when Jack flipped Bridge who broke Sky's model in the process. Then B-Squad's volume started to rise when Sky started to yell at Jack and Bridge.

"Enough!" Doggie barked entering to hear their racket. Kim made a mental note to thank him later.

"I can hear you from Kat's lab!" Doggie told them and B-Squad exchanged looks before Z asked.

"You can hear us all the way from there?" Then Bridge pitched in.

"Well of course he can. He's got those super dog ears that can-" Bridge stopped as Doggie growled at him.

"Your petty bickering has been a problem all year. I thought you would of resolved that by now, I see I was wrong." Then there was up roar and Kim had had enough.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" She screamed at them standing from her seat in the lounge her book slammed shut tightly.

"The commander isn't the only one whose had enough of your bickering! I've had up to here with you all snapping at each other, you're a team for god sake! Act like one!" She snapped before leaving them all in shock. Bridge whistled in astonishment when she was out of sight.

"She can be worse than that." Doggie warned them then turned and left them to adjust to the shock. Kim went straight to her mother's lab and asked permission to sit and read quietly which she was given by her mother. Doggie soon joined them both and opened his mouth to say something but Kat cut him off.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She told him stressed out like her daughter.

"I didn't say anything." Doggie protested but Kat gave him an answer for that.

"You were going to." Then went back to trying to finish the upgrades.

"I was not. I was thinking about the cadets. Kat, have you noticed how they've been bickering a lot lately?" Doggie asked and Kat looked at him with sense.

"Five teenagers asked to protect the world and forced to live in such tiny quarters, I'm surprised their even talking at all." Kat gave a small chuckle of disbelief. Then something went very wrong. The machine blew a circuit or something sending sparks everywhere.

"No! Oh no!" She said in a near whining voice that had her daughter looking up in surprise.

"Tell me I didn't fry the quantum enhancer!" Kat begged.

"Tell me I didn't fry the quantum enhancer!" She repeated louder as Z entered and Kim came out from her hiding place.

"What happened?" Z and Kim asked Doggie. He put his hands on his hips and said.

"Kat fried the quantum enhancer." Kat gave him a dark look and Kim hid her smirk and giggles behind her book as he left.

"Where am I going to get another quantum enhancer? If I ordered one it could take a month!" Kat asked and Z got an idea.

"I know where you can get one." She said and Kim looked at her still smirking.

"Kim, could you take a look at this?" Kat asked her daughter who nodded and opened the quantum enhancer only to be greeted by the smell of burnt wires and a chemical or two making her cough saying.

"No, you've had it with this one, Mum. Even I couldn't use any of the parts to fix Bridge's toaster." Her grimaced turned into a frown when Z repeated.

"I know where you can get one." Kat and Kim looked at her and Kim nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on the boys while you two go." Kat and Z nodded then Z said.

"Try not to kill them while we're gone." Kim slightly slightly and said.

"I won't make a promise I might not be able to keep." Z laughed and left. Kat quickly gave her daughter a peak on the cheek before following Z. Kim sighed and muttered.

"This is going to be a long day." Kim sat back in her hiding place and continued to read until her mother returned.

"That was quick." Kim said glancing up from her book. Kat ruffled her daughter's hair holding her new quantum enhancer in her other hand.

"Z took me to see Piggy and he had one. He gave it to me for free." Kat said replacing the old one with the new.

"Here goes nothing." Kat said taking her seat at her console as Doggie entered.

"I see you fixed your quantum enhancer." He said making Kim smirk. One thing that was different between mother and daughter was that Kim worked with the tools more than her mother while Kat handled the tech part more.

"Well sir, not exactly." Kat said and Kim sang quietly in mild jest.

"Somebody's in trouble." Kat scowled at her daughter before continuing.

"I was able to locate another one." Then she paused to concentrate on a peace of code then continued.

"Anyway, it's working perfectly. Look." Then right next to Kim appeared a 3D schematic for S.W.A.T mode for B-Squad.

"Good." Doggie nodded when Kim jumped in surprise.

"It should be done sequencing soon." Kat said with a slight smirk at her daughter when she jumped then turned back to sequencing S.W.A.T mode. Then the klaxon went off as a robot appeared in the city.

"Kat, report." Doggie ordered and she gave him the report.

"Kim," Doggie turned to her as she shut her book and stood.

"Stand by as back up." Kim nodded and headed for the command centre just as the rangers left for the zord bay. When the rangers reported in that they were bringing in the criminal for questioning Kim felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Something's not right..." She muttered suspicious and concerned slightly when she saw another criminal attack the rangers and help the first criminal get away.

"Commander, I hope you watched that as well, even with the battlizer Jack scared-"

"Officer Manx, I'm well aware of what happened." Doggie told her when they met in the corridor when she was on her way to meet the rangers in the command centre about half an hour after the fight. Then, as they neared the command centre, they heard B-Squad arguing.

"Lord help us." Kim muttered before they entered.

"Rangers ten hut." Doggie ordered and they faced him.

"It seems the enemy is using our own technology against us." He informed them and Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh great, that's just what we need." Kim clenched her hands into fists and snapped.

"Enough!" Doggie nodded in thanks then continued.

"I have never been more disappointed in a team in all my years." He paused and Bridge started to ramble.

"Wow! That's a lot of years considering that one of my years is the equivalent to seven of your years-" Doggie growled at him silencing him before he went any further. Much to the relief of Kim's ears.

"This petty bickering has not only made the command centre unbearable but has also compromised our mission on the battlefield." Doggie began to lecture them.

"The installation on Gama-4 was recently attacked by unknown assailants, we have to be ready for the same." Doggie told them while Kim took over.

"This is the next level in defence, S.W.A.T Mode." she stated getting a schematic to appear on the centre console as a hologram. The rangers gave compliments Kim would later relay to her mother but Doggie put a damper on the impressed cadets.

"Enjoy the hologram, that's as close as you're going to get to it." Kim nodded with a grimace knowing what Doggie was going to say next.

"But, sir, what about the threat?" Jack asked.

"Good question, unless you accept and embrace your team mates as rangers and as people, you will not be strong enough to defeat Grumm." Doggie stopped as Kim nodded.

"Or anyone else for that matter. That goes for all of you." She added feeling slightly guilty for it.

"We'll do better, sir, ma'am." Kim cringed at the word 'ma'am' then Doggie turned to him.

"You'll have to. I'm sending all of you to the planet Zentor to meet a friend of mine." Doggie said and Kim looked up at him in disbelief.

"You're not honestly sending them, are you?" She asked not believing her ears.

"I am." Was the reply from the dog.

"But, no offence guys, they wouldn't last a week! Even I found it hard when I was training up there!" Kim said turning from Doggie to the rangers then back to Doggie. Doggie growled at her and she sighed.

"Cadets, dismissed!" She said and they left. When they were gone Kim turned to her friend and asked.

"I know they're annoying sometimes when they bicker but do you honestly think sending them to Silverback is going to help?" Doggie turned to her and nodded.

"At least it'll be quieter round here until they get back." He said and Kim glared at him before walking out. _Boy he shouldn't of said that. _She thought walking to bid her friends goodbye.

Kat was in her lab going over the video they received from Gama-4 replaying the part just before the message cut out again and again still confused.

"Progress report." Doggie said when he marched in.

"Whatever happened on Gama-4 shut down all communication." She replied trying to make any sense of what could have happened.

"I can't get anything through." She told him leaning back in her chair.

"A rescue team is on it's way from head quarters. We'll know soon enough." He told her but Kat's mind still wasn't at ease.

"I can't stop thinking about this transmission. 'They're not the-' They're not the what?" She asked confusion and worry still ruled her brain as Doggie said.

"More importantly, who are they?" He asked and Kat agreed.

"I may have upset Kimberly as well." Doggie admitted and Kat sighed.

"What did you say to her?" Doggie put up his hands and said.

"She was there when I sent B-Squad to Silverback, and she asked if it would help them and I said 'At least it'll be quiet round here until they get back.'" Kat gave him a dry look and said.

"To Kimberly, Jack, Z, Syd, Sky and Bridge are friends to her. They're like our kids to us and you know that, Doggie, and to hear you say something like that would upset most people." Kat explained to him and got back to work when he left...


	9. Chapter 9

The Other Dr Manx 9

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kim! Kim! Kim! KIM!" Someone yelled as I came round from my brief nap.

"What? Who's yelling my name?" I asked waking up properly to see a panicked Boom run in.

"Boom, what's the matter?" I asked getting up and putting my book on the coffee table in front of me. After saying goodbye to the rangers I had gone to the senior officer lounge which was, thankfully, empty.

"Commander Cruger wants to see you in the command centre. Now." I nodded and followed him there in time to hear Mum say.

"This is all my fault. I should of never gone to Piggy." Doggie stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"I will not disagree with that. However, Kat, I've never known you to feel sorry for yourself." I walked in and nodded to him.

"I've never messed up this badly." Mum replied.

"Then I suggest you forgive yourself, get over it then get on with your work." Doggie said as I gently covered one of her hands with one of my own, granted it was a little smaller than hers but it still covered most of it.

"I can't, the holographic virus had rendered the quantum enhancer useless." Mum was still beating herself up about S.W.A.T Mode being stolen.

"I know you can fix it. But as far as I know you can't fix it in here." Doggie said encouragingly. I nudged Mum softly in the head with my own and said.

"I hate to admit it but the dog is right." Mum looked at me with a small smile before nodding and turning to Doggie.

"Yes, sir." Then she left. I smiled slightly after her then turned to Doggie.

"You wanted me, sir?" He nodded.

"I want you to-"

"Am I going to regret what you are going to ask me to do, sir?" I asked feeling the need to ask seeing as I was already regretting agreeing to send B-Squad to Silverback.

"Have you regret anything I've asked of you?" Doggie asked and I nodded.

"Agreeing to send B-Squad to Silverback. I know it was in their best interests but I can't help but worry about them." I told him and he placed a hand on my shoulder. Then he took me to Mum's lab to talk with her and Sam who had snuck off to try and get some information from Piggy.

"It was wise to retreat. Clearly we're being over powered at this time." Doggie stated and I rolled my eyes muttering 'No duh' so he wouldn't hear me.

"Oh this isn't over yet, I can't wait to get my hand on those two again." Sam said and I looked at him.

"Sam, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking the answer is no." I told him and Doggie chuckled gravely.

"That sounded like Bridge then." I scowled at him as he left with Sam. He still wasn't in my good book.

"It can't be." Mum said and waved me over before calling Doggie.

"Doggie, I've just picked up the S.W.A.T Mode energy signal, the power bracelets have been powered up again." Mum said and I grinned.

"Score's about a thousand to zero to the Manx clan." I chuckled slightly and Mum nudged me playfully.

"Kim, I know you're still there, it's up to you, me and Omega now." I nodded and met them in bay.

"Sky's going to kill me if he finds out I borrowed his bike." I muttered mounting it after I morphed. I followed Sam and Doggie to the coordinates and found one of the two criminals. we flipped off our bikes and faced him.

"You again?!" It asked looking at Sam.

"Ok who want's to mess with me?" It asked and I rolled my eyes. _Criminals, so full of themselves. _I thought as the other to sounded their calls.

"Force from the future! SPD Omega ranger!" Sam called.

"Defender of the galaxy! SPD Shadow!" Doggie called then it was my turn.

"SPD! Gold ranger!" I called taking my stands like the other two.

"You fools! I'll beat you with your own technology!" It snapped and Sam denied before jumping into action. Sam was soon kicked on his backside. We ran in front of him and Doggie said.

"My turn! Shadow Sabre! Power up!" His sword turned from it's normal dull grey to shining silver as he launched into the fight soon getting knocked into us.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" I said getting up and taking out my delta baton. I jumped forward and attacked but every attack I launched, like the boys, it was blocked until I was sent flying backwards.

"Come on Commander, Officer Manx!" Sam said helping us up.

"Get the picture, I'm in charge of this city now!" The criminal yelled and Sam leapt back into the fight but was shot down in mid air. _The kids' got spirit I'll give him that. _I thought watching him.

"Sam!" Doggie and I chorused as a second criminal joined us and knocked me and Doggie over.

"There you are!" The first said and we tried to get up as they laughed at us then grabbed us. I hissed that them as I struggled to get free.

"Don't bother struggling, you won't be able to get out of my grip." The first criminal, who didn't seem very bright, said then he and his friend dragged to their head quarters and put us in a container of sorts.

"See why I didn't want to be a ranger?" I asked Doggie and he elbowed me painfully in the ribs.

"Well this is a sight to be hold!" The second criminal laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to give up?" It asked and Sam opened his mouth.

"No!" Doggie followed.

"Never!" Then they looked at me. I sighed through my nose and said.

"Not if it was the last choice on earth." Then I thought that over and found the loo-poll.

"Can I rephrase that?" I asked but was denied. Then, thankfully, Doggie had an idea. He leant close to Sam and whispered.

"You change into light form and get us out of here." But Sam told him.

"I can't, the energy of this grid is keeping me in solid form." I sighed as the criminal guarding us said.

"Don't bother planning an escape, no one can get outta that chamber." Then the door was kicked clean off its hinges, a move I had only taught to B-Squad as a treat, to reveal Jack in S.W.A.T Mode no less!

"Jack!" Sam called and I grinned.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" I cheered then our guard asked.

"Who invited you?!" Then charged him. Worry filled me as I watched powerless to do anything other than watch as they fought then Jack knocked our guard to the ground and ordered.

"I order you to remove that armour at once because that is the property of SPD." Then our guard asked.

"Who's going to make me?" Jack took aim at him.

"Don't make this any harder than this has to be, Thrasher, you're in a lot of trouble." Jack told him but Thrasher shook his head.

"I think you're the one who's in trouble." Then the figure behind Jack was blasted out of invisibility.

"What?!" Thrasher asked and Z and Sky appeared also in S.W.A.T Mode.

"Nothing like team work!" Sky said and I grinned.

"I think Mum sent the rescue team!" I told Doggie and Sam. Then my grin disappeared as Jack and Thrasher started to fight again before Thrasher disappeared. Then Sky used the thermal scanner to find both before firing at them, making them visible again before they tried to run. Then Syd and Bridge appeared coming through the window shooting them to the ground. Astonishment was written clear across my face and I was grateful then my helmet covered it.

"Time to get you outta there." Z said before blasting the control panel setting us free.

"Thank you Z." I said climbing out of it before B-Squad took on the criminals while Doggie, Sam and I watched amazed by their improved team work before they judged and contained them. I powered down and joined them first.

"Well, Cadets, I see Silverback actually did help you." I told them smiling as they powered down with Doggie and Sam joining us.

"Yeah, come on, lets get back to base." Sky said and we nodded.

**An hour later:**

I was laughing as I watch Z take pictures on her camera of her squad then came over to me.

"No, I don't do pictures." I laughed but she gave me a begging look and I caved giving in. We stood side by side smiling as she snapped the picture and nodded once she had a look.

"Nice." She stated and I nodded still smiling as Mum and Doggie walked in.

"I'm glad to see you all finally getting a long." Doggie noted and the group agreed.

"Yeah, you know I think all we needed some fresh air to clear our heads. Good call DC." Jack said and Doggie nodded.

"I'm just glad we managed to pull it together before it was too late." Sky said grimly and I folded my arms.

"No telling what technology of ours he was able to get his hands on and now we have to learn more about that than ever;" He paused as all amusement and comfortable feeling vanished.

"The battle for Earth has only just begun." Sky finished and I shuddered. It was as if a cold chill had covered the entire group then Boom came in and came straight to me. He beckoned me closer and whispered.

"You have a visitor, someone call Robin Paten, from SA. He's in the training grounds." I nodded and thanked him before walking quickly from the room with worry and concern plastered on my face. I ignored my mother calling me as my mind was solely fixed on Paten. _Why would he have come here? _I asked myself over and over again until I came face to face with him in the training grounds.

"Kimberly." He greeted me warmly with a smile but I remained stone faced and professional as I spoke to him.

"Why are you here, Paten?" I asked him and he frowned.

"No hello for your old friend?" He asked and I growled at him making his frown deepen.

"Ok, I'm here because I have some news for you." I made an impatient gesture for him to explain but he shook his head and handed me an envelope. I looked at him inquiringly.

"It's from Commander Brass, I don't know what it's about. I just know it isn't an invitation to come to SA, unfortunately." I looked at the envelope then at him. Maybe I was being a bit too harsh on him, he had done nothing to me other than flirt with me.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?" I asked him quietly. He turned a delicate pink and stuffed his hands in his pockets looking down.

"Well, when we were at SA I kind of liked having you about because we could talk about things that most girls there wouldn't talk about. Like when you saw me talking about hyper-dynamic biology finals with a cadet who did nothing but stare and nod her head. You wouldn't do that, you would pay attention and listen. I'll miss that." I smiled softly and hesitantly lifted his head to look me in the eye.

"I know I wasn't the warmest person to you at SA and your flirting gets on my nerves sometimes but I'll miss those normal conversations with you too. Goodbye Robin." I told him then left with a small smile when he called.

"Could we still keep in touch?" I looked at him over my shoulder, my smile growing, as I called.

"If you want." He grinned showing his fangs before saluting me with a wink and a nod. My smile flipped into a grin before I headed back into base and up to the cadet lounge to find them looking grave.

"What's with the grin? Wait! You didn't have a visitor did you?" Syd asked and I hid the envelope behind my back.

"No, I'm just happy." I fibbed but Z gave me a look and folded her arms. I shifted uncomfortably my grin faltering as I neared cracking when the others did the same.

"Alright! Yes I had a visitor but he-"

"You had a guy visiting you?!" Syd asked and I put my hands on my hips rolling my eyes.

"Why do you sound so surprised? He's only a friend from SA who came to give me this." I held up the envelope at it's mentioning. Jack gave me an inquiring look but I shrugged.

"I don't know what it's about. Robin just said it wasn't an invitation to go back to SA." I told him then Z told me to open it but Sky stepped in.

"Guys, it's Kim's personal stuff she probably doesn't want us..." I didn't listen to the rest of it as I opened my letter and read it.

_Dear Officer Manx, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as an SPD doctor of engineering/mechanics to accompany your rank as combat officer. We apologise for the time consuming wait for your certificate which is enclosed with this letter._

_Best regards and wishes for the future._

_Commander Cornelius Brass, Space Patrol Delta Science Academy._

I re-read the letter twice more before taking out my certificate and grinning brighter than I had before.

"That's a big grin, what's going on?" Bridge asked and I showed him. A grin to rival mine spread quickly across his face as he looked at me saying.

"This is amazing, Kim, you must be so proud of yourself." I nodded afraid that if I opened my mouth I would scream in joy.

"What? Proud of what?" Syd asked and Bridge showed her and the rest of the squad. They smiled and congratulated me before and said.

"I better go show Mum." Then a thought hit me.

"She'll probably squeeze the life out of me." I mockingly cringed while Z and Jack playfully pushed me in the direction of the door.

"Go on!" They grinned and I laughed waving as I left. I went to Mum's lab and found her and Boom filing.

"Hey Kim, what did you-know-who want?" Boom asked grimacing but I held up my letter and said.

"He gave me a letter containing my certificate and confirmation that I am now a doctor in engineering." His grimace turned into a grin as he congratulated me and Mum looked at me with a proud smile.

"Oh well done, Kitten!" She squealed and she did nearly squeeze the life out of me...


	10. Chapter 10

The Other Dr Manx 10

The Jack and Z were in the cadet lounge with Kim talking about training lessons for the C and D squad cadets when a tired Bridge walked in looking like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Good morning!" Z said unusually bright for the morning.

"Hey." Bridge waved causing alarm in some of his friends.

"You look terrible." Kim and Z chorused looking him up and down.

"Thanks." Bridge replied before going into conversation with Jack and Z by the kitchenette in the lounge.

"Hey did we fight three robots last night and they were beating us and the had our zord on the ground but they didn't blast us and disappeared?" They shook their heads making Bridge answer.

"I thought I was dreaming but I was asleep so I didn't know that I was dreaming-"

"Bridge." Jack stopped him before he started a pointless ramble.

"Maybe it was a premonition dream, you know a dream where you know something's going to happen but hasn't happen that's going to happen-"

"Ok, Bridge... Bridge, your brain may work like this early in the morning but mine doesn't." Jack said interrupting him and Z agreed.

"Mine does and I understand where bridge is coming from." Kim said making herself a cup of tea just as the klaxon went off.

"Unknown energy in sector fourteen C. Power Rangers report to location." Kat told them over the P.A. Jack, Z and Bridge left and met the others in the quarry while Kim ran to her mothers' lab.

"A robot showed up and I've just sent the delta runners and the omega cycle." Kat told her watching the fight closely.

"I know I have no right to say this but; I'm worried about Bridge." Kim said going to stand beside her mother to watch.

"Are you worried like we all are or are you worried for his well fair?" Kat asked her daughter who scowled at her.

"Both but more towards his well fair. He thinks he had a premonition dream but the subject of the dream worries me more." Kim muttered watching the rangers defeat the robot and creature inside before returning. Kat patted her daughter on the arm gently before going back to work. Kim sighed and went to talk to Bridge.

"Hello! We're SPD! Fighting robots is what we do, we fight robots all the time. We might fight one later one today." Kim arrived in time to hear that and opened her mouth before the klaxon sounded for a second time and Kat's voice once again sounded over the P.A.

"Robot attacking in sector twelve." The rangers morphed before heading for the zord bay leaving Kim to think if Bridge's dream could come true. The rangers soon returned after containing another criminal and Kim, when Bridge and the others entered the command centre where she was, tried to talk to him but he fell a sleep.

"I give up!" Kim sighed and, annoyed, started to talk to Z.

"What's got you so annoyed?" She asked and Kim pointed at Bridge. Z nodded then Doggie and Kat entered making all rangers, apart from sleeping Bridge, stand at attention. The formed a line near the door with Kim and Kat as Doggie went to Bridge.

"Cadet Carson. Bridge." Doggie whispered in a sort of sing-song way into Bridge's ear making the Kim put her head in her hands with a small groan. She didn't like seeing the rangers getting in trouble.

"Five more minutes Sky." Bridge murmured holding up five fingers.

"Alright, you just sleep as long as you want." Doggie told him then straightened up before barking.

"Cadet Carson! On your feet! Now!" Bridge sprang to life as he jumped and fell on the floor looking like he's been terrified. He stood to attention looking panicked and Kim uncovered her face as Doggie stood right in front of Bridge asking.

"Do you think the command centre is a place for you to take a nap?"

"No, sir." Bridge answered looking a little nervous.

"You think fighting two robots is tiring?" Doggie asked and Bridge's answer sparked a more concerned worry inside Kim.

"No sir, but five is."

"And how is it that you fought five and everyone else here only fought two?" Doggie asked a little perplexed by the answer. Kim could hear Sky mutter.

"Don't answer Bridge." But Bridge answered.

"Dream fighting, sir." Syd and Z looked at each other chorusing.

"He answered." Kim looked at her mother who was looking confused.

"There was a Cyclops robot, on with a satellite on its head and another with two horns, and they were beating us." Bridge answered and Kim worry went to aa whole new level.

"I see-"

"Wait a minute, sir." Kat said stepping forward.

"I received a report from SPD Command. Robots with that exact description decimated Alpha-5." She said and Kim picked up her mothers' thought wave.

"What if Bridge picked up on their energy?" She asked quietly.

"Interesting." Doggie commented as he stood before the cadets, Kat by his side while Kim stayed near the door with the rangers.

"Cadets, Grumm is undoubtedly staging an all out assault. We must be prepared for anything. I suggest you get some rest while you can." Doggie told them and the rangers started to leave but the klaxon sounded making them groan.

"None of that! You're rangers!" Doggie scolded them and they suited up before heading to the zord bay.

"I hope they'll be alright." Kat murmured to Doggie.

"They have to be alright, they're all that we have." Kim couldn't help but sense a double meaning to that statement and it troubled her to think of how they came to be all they had. Z and Syd were becoming two of her best friends just as were the boys and, despite it all, Kim had never truly had any friends as great as them.

"Kimberly, you're awfully quiet, are you alright?" Doggie asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking, sir. Nothing to worry about, sir." Kim said acting neutral to cover up her emotions before checking her watch before excusing herself to go to the training simulator. When she was out of sight Kat asked to Doggie.

"Was it something we said?" Kim sighed closing her eyes as she walked to the simulator to meet D-Squad. In her mind she went over what she knew and what Doggie had said. _**They have to be alright, they're all that we have.**_That one phrased repeated itself until she got to the simulator.

"Sorry, I'm late Cadets." She apologised removing her jacket. She had taken to wearing her combat gear-white S.P.D tank top and grey loose trousers-and her uniform jacket nearly all the time except when she had a free day, when she would wear her officer uniform and get moaned at by Syd, Z and Kat.

"Grab a partner, we're practising our ability with training swords this lesson." She smiled tiredly when the cadets did a small cheer with grins. Kim had a different style of teaching to most officers, she'd let the cadets relax slightly by not bothering with formalities unless the lesson was being watched.

**After the lesson:**

Kim moved some curls out of her face as she watched the exhausted cadets drag themselves from the simulator. She smiled slightly with a chuckle.

"They put up a good fight I'll give them that." She muttered grabbing her jacket before putting it on walking to the command centre to meet the worried faces of Sky, Kat and Doggie.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Sky explained. Kim paled when the alarm went off and the other rangers joined them.

"Hey, you ok? You look pale." Jack asked and Kim said.

"You would turn pale if you just had a full on training session then heard why you're hear." They were filled in then all, including Kim, sent to where they had located him.

"Bridge!" Jack shouted firing his delta blasters at the orange heads and blue heads that had surround the green ranger. The rangers surround him and Bridge told them that the criminals he had been chasing were the ones from his dreams.

"Well stone me." Kim muttered.

"Three criminals just ran out of here try and stop them while we finish off here." Bridge told Sam and Kim both of whom nodded and ran to find them.

"Kitten, can you hear me?" Kat asked and Kim cringed.

"Don't call me 'Kitten' in front of Sam, please, Mother." She begged in reply.

"Alright, Kimberly, you and Sam wait where you are until the others take down the robots in the S.W.A.T flyers." Kim followed her orders with Sam until the rangers returned to earth after defeating all three robots and containing all three criminals.

"Back to base." Kim ordered the group and they went. Kim was summoned to the command centre and went only to find Doggie waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Kim asked maintaining her neutral persona. Doggie sighed and turned.

"You've been hiding, Officer Manx, and I don't mean physically." He told her and Kim tried to keep up her persona.

"I don't know what you mean sir. I've remained my normal self from the minute I woke up." Doggie shook his muzzle walking closer to her.

"You know exactly what I mean, Kimberly. You've been out of sorts since you left for your training session. What the matter?" Kim looked at the floor and sighed.

"It was what you said about B-Squad. 'They have to be alright, they're all that we have'." Doggie tilted his head and Kim explained.

"There is a second meaning to what you said, Doggie, and it's been making me think since I realised that. In a way B-Squad have become a new family to me, the brothers and sisters I never had, and I can tell that to you and Mum they're much more than rangers and cadets. To you and Mum they're like your kids." Doggie stared at her a minute before nodding.

"I forgot how perceptive you are, Kimberly. You see things, sometimes keep quiet about them and you understand them." Kim smiled slightly and said.

"What just described is a wallflower, Doggie, and we all know I'm no wallflower." Doggie smiled slightly then dismissed her. Kim felt a little lighter having got that off her chest and with that she gave a small sigh of relief...


	11. Chapter 11

The Other Dr Manx 11

_Kimberly's POV_

About a week after Bridge's dreams and B-Squad's extremely tiresome day with their many battles all was quiet in NewTech City and in the base. Everyone quiet except me. It was the middle of the night and I was having the worst nightmare I had had in years.

_"Happy Birthday Kitten!" My parents chorused when I had run down stairs on my birthday._

_"Morning!" I grinned hugging both of them tightly. Then the happy atmosphere faded and the house was in ruins while Mum and Dad were running with me._

_"Katherine! Take Kim to base; you should be safe there!" Dad yelled as Krybots ran after us._

_"Daniel! Daniel where are you going?!" Mum screamed as Dad stopped and was swarmed by Krybots he was fighting off to give us a fighting chance to get away._

_"DADDY!" I screamed as I watched him fight and fall at the hands of the Krybots._

_"DANIEL!" Mum screamed and fires spread through the town burning anything and everything in its path. Even people. Mum grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the SPD Base ahead of us. But we never made it to the base. I had fallen and Mum was picking me up as the building we were next to collapsed on top of us and the image faded. Then it was the memory of waking up on a shuttle. The salvage ship that pulled us from the wreckage. I was in a strange bed with Mum no where to be seen. It was cold, metallic and a hospital wing. I was frightened beyond belief, shaken servilely and alone. I couldn't see Mum anywhere until I sat up and saw her walk in looking battered and shaken like me.  
_

_"Mama!" I __whispered in Felian, our native language, because I didn't know a single of English or any other language for that matter. She saw me sitting up and hurried over to me before hugging me tightly while I cried into her shoulder._

_"W-w-where are we? W-where's Daddy?" I croaked in between sobs but she refused to answer..._

I jolted awake drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily. Nightmares of that night were rare since I had joined the science academy and barely had time to sleep but when I looked at what day was coming I saw that it was the anniversary and my birthday. Not being able to get back to sleep I grabbed my uniform jacket and went down to the senior officers' lounge only to run into Doggie.

"What are you doing up?" We chorused in surprise.

"Nightmare." I told him shakily and he nodded.

"What about?" Doggie asked guiding me over to the couch before making me sit and he went to grab a drink while I explained.

"Feli being destroyed. I haven't had a nightmare about that in ten years and now I have it's... it's scary how me and Mum managed to survive when no one else did. Not even..." I shook my head bringing my knees to my chest as I started to cry.

"Not even Daniel. I know." Doggie said joining me with two mugs one filled with milk the other with water.

"Thank you." I croaked taking my mug from him gently. He looked at me for a minute before asking.

"You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" I nodded with a weak smile.

"The anniversary. I know." He shook his muzzle saying.

"As well as your birthday. I know you and Kat haven't celebrated it in sometime-"

"Twenty four years, Doggie, twenty four years." I cut him off. It felt wrong to celebrate my birthday when so many I knew died, including my father.

"You've kept count?" The dog asked amused slightly.

"Ya kinda have to. So you can fill out forms, take tests, remember if you're the older or younger one in a relationship, etcetera, etcetera. Just don't tell the rangers, they'll never drop it." I told him before drinking some milk.

"I won't. You're busy tomorrow, aren't you?" I shook my head grimacing.

"Unfortunately, no. It's one of my free days, I'm not a happy bunny." Doggie chuckled making me smile weakly saying.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. I know for a fact that you don't like celebrating your birthday ether." He frowned but nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before he sent me back to bed for the remaining two hours I had before I needed to be up and about.

**Two Hours Later:**

I was dressed in my uniform, not my combat gear for once, and picked up my morpher/communicator. _113 today... God that makes me feel old. _I thought walking to the cadet lounge to meet the rangers. I sat on the couch and waited until Z and Syd came in looking cheerful.

"Morning girls." I forced a smile. I had to keep up appearances, not let anything show.

"Morning Kim, sleep well?" I nodded in answer to Syd's question before asking the same.

"We slept alright, didn't Z?" Z and nodded then the boys joined us.

"Morning." Jack yawned with Bridge and Sky getting us waving to them.

"Hungry?" Syd asked throwing them bacon rolls she had gotten out of the machine. She passed Z one then asked me if I wanted one. I shook my head declining her offer.

"Hey, why are you always wearing your uniform or your combat gear? We never see you wear anything else, even your mother has other clothes than her SPD uniform." Jack asked me and I grimaced.

"I'm an SPD officer and, because it's been drummed into my head, I wear my uniform or combat gear at all times. Except on the odd occasion such as a wedding or a party or something like that." I told him and Z asked.

"What about on your days off?" I chuckled and said.

"Today is my day off and I still wear my uniform-" I was cut off by Mum and Doggie entering. I avoided eye contact with both as Doggie smirked.

"Good morning rangers, Kim." He nodded to us getting good mornings in return.

"How's the birthday girl feeling?" He asked and I burn a bright red.

"Anubis! You promised!" I snapped in embarrassment when the rangers asked who's birthday it was. Doggie chuckled and Mum sighed quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Syd and Z asked and I covered my face groaning.

"I knew this would happen! I should of kept my mouth shut!" Syd and Z asked again and I stood from my seat saying.

"I'm going for a walk." Then left pushing past Doggie...

_Kat's POV_

I sighed as I watch Kimberly leave. Twenty four years we hadn't celebrated her birthday because of the anniversary and she told me and Doggie not to mention it to the rangers because of Felia being destroyed the same day. She told me it didn't feel right to celebrate when so many had died.

"What did we say?" Z asked and I elbowed Doggie.

"You didn't say anything wrong, it was the commander who said it." Doggie growled at me and I glared at him.

"If they saw her upset they would only keep asking until she'd snap and tell them. It's better if they know before that happens." Doggie told me and I nodded.

"I know that but we promised her we wouldn't." Bridged raised his hand and Doggie nodded to him.

"Why would Kim be upset by her birthday?" Bridge asked carefully and Doggie looked at me for consent. I nodded and he started the story.

"Twenty five years ago Kim and Kat's home planet of Felia was destroyed by the Troobian empire. They lost everything, including Daniel. Kim's father and Kat's husband." I nodded as their shocked face turned to me.

"The day Felia was destroyed, the day we lost Daniel, the day we met Commander Cruger; was Kimberly's 87th birthday." I told them and their shocked looks increased.

"For twenty four years we haven't celebrated her birthday because she told us that she felt it was wrong; that we shouldn't be celebrating when so many were lost." Doggie continued and Z asked.

"But surely they wouldn't want you two being miserable and not celebrating her birthday because of them?" I looked at them for a minute then sighed.

"You're right, but I tried to get Kim to see it that way just after she told us that. She wouldn't have any of that, she just kept telling me she felt it was wrong." I told them. Then Bridge put up his hand again.

"Bridge, you don't need to put your hand up when you want to ask something." I told him and he nodded.

"Did you say she was 87 when Felia was destroyed?" I nodded then he started doing maths.

"So that means she's 113 today! She only looks 16!" He exclaimed and the others nodded.

"I'll tell her you said that-"

"No need I heard it." Kim said coming back in a over to the couch.

"I left my communicator behind." She muttered before going to leave.

"Hold it buster!" Syd called after her and I chuckled slightly as my daughter shuddered and turned.

"Never call me that again." She told our pink princess who nodded and said.

"We have something to say to you." Jack smirked catching his friend's drift. The others picked up on it when Doggie and I looked at each other while Kim looked weary.

"A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four!" Jack counted in and the squad started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her making her cringe and I put her head in her hands. I chuckled smiling for the first time since waking up and knowing what day it was as the rangers sang it rather well then invited Doggie and I to join. Doggie shook his muzzle while I started to sing it quietly making Kim's ear fall flat against her head. It ended and Kim was shaking slightly. My smile fell and I turned her to face me and lifted her head our of her hands to see her crying slightly. Concern filled me as I asked her what was the matter.

"That was really off key," she paused as she smiled slightly turning to the rangers who groaned at her comment.

"But I'm glad you did it." She finished and the rangers grinned. Once she had wiped her face she said.

"I guess I better go check that Boom's not fallen asleep in the lab." But Z and Syd had different ideas.

"Oh no, you are coming into town with us when we go on patrol." Kim's eyes widened in slight fear as she hid behind me.

"No! I know what you've got planned, the answer is no!" She told them and I chuckled with Doggie.

"You're going, Kitten. Like it or not." I told her smiling as I turned my head to see her. She frowned at me and said.

"I thought you were the one who said 'never let Syd take you shopping, you will not come back the same.'" I smiled a little brighter when Syd made an offended noise as I nodded.

"I did, but I was joking. Don't look at me like that, you may be old enough to be called an adult but I can still ground you." I warned her then she put on a stubborn face then it turned into a whiny face.

"But Mum-"

"Kimberly Feliana Manx do not make me ground you." I warned her then smiled.

"I never thought I'd get to say that any more." Kim cracked and started laughing. Maybe that day wasn't going to be so bad after all...


	12. Chapter 12

The Other Dr Manx 12

_Kimberly's POV_

I had been out on patrol with Syd and Z for about an hour then another hour spent shopping until I managed to get away and back to base without their knowledge.

"Hey, Kim. You look like you've just escaped a trap." Boom smiled when I jogged into Mum's lab.

"I've just escaped shopping with Syd and Z. I know they're going to kill me when they get here but a least I get to have some peace and quiet until then." I told him and he understood knowing the girls very well.

"Boom have you got the file on the Delta Runners?" Mum called as Boom and I scrambled about to hide me.

"Y-Yeah, Kat! Give me a second a I'll get it for you!" Boom called as he hid me under the lab counter before grabbing the file to hand it to Mum when she entered. I preyed silently that Boom would appear normal.

"Thank you, Boom." Mum said then asked.

"Is everything alright?" Boom nodded saying.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Everything's great! You haven't heard from Kim yet have you?" My eyes widened as I mouthed. 'Boom what are you doing?!' to myself feeling my body ache because of the cramped space I was in.

"No, not since she left with Z and Syd for patrol slash the shops. Why?" Mum asked and Boom shrugged.

"No reason. I just thought seeing as it's her birthday you two might want to spend some quality time together, I mean she had been gone for ten years and this day for each of those days I walked and found you crying because you missed her that much as well as everyone else you lost when Felia was destroyed." Boom said casually and I thought for a minute, _Mum had cried over me? But Mum's never cried over me before! _I couldn't quite believe that.

"Boom, I know you're just looking out for us but please don't mention you finding me crying to Kimberly. I don't want her getting upset; and just between you and me, I have a surprise for her later." Boom smiled and nodded.

"Gee, Kat, I've never seen you look so happy before. Kim's lucky to have you for a mum." Mum shook her head and said.

"Boom, that's very sweet but, I'm the lucky one. Kim's done everything I've ever asked of her and more because she wants to make me and her father proud, even though she's already made me so proud. Worried the hell out of me at times but proud nonetheless." I nearly cried at her statement out of happiness. Mum was proud of me.

"I'll be back in a minute I just have to run some diagnostics on the runners and the flyers." Mum said then left and I scrambled out of my hiding place and to my feet.

"You have no idea how cramped it is down there." I told him and he nodded.

"I know believe me, I know." He told me then I shrugged and left quickly so not to be found out.

"Hey! Kim!" My name was called by Bridge who waved me over.

"Hi Bridge, what's up?" I asked and he showed me the latest test scores from C and D squad. They were pretty good.

"Pretty good, Bridge, pretty good. How are the lower squads doing?" He pulled up the results and two voices snap.

"Kimberly Manx!" I looked and saw Syd and Z carrying some bags containing clothing.

"I've been discovered." I said then quickly made a run for it but was held in place by two of Z's doubles.

"Now girls, calm down." I told them and they did.

"We are calm but you left us in the shops! To come back here no less! We wouldn't of minded so much if it was to get some air from us asking you questions." Z said and I sighed.

"Girls, I know you mean well but sometimes, especially today, I just need to calm down and relax. Nothing about shopping is relaxing to me. Especially with two, two teenage girls who barely get out to do that kind of thing." I told them and they looked understanding.

"If you want, we can leave you alone." I shook my head and said.

"No, You don't have to go that far. I guess, I'm just not used to people knowing and trying to make an effort. It's strange." They nodded and I felt Bridge about to read my aura.

"Don't even think about it Bridge." I told him not moving my gaze from the girls. He groaned and said.

"You always know when I try and read your aura!" I giggled slightly and I nodded.

"Of coarse, or have you forgotten that I was the one who taught you how to use your ability in a fight?" I asked him smiling and he smirked.

"No, I haven't forgotten- Cruger round th corner." My head snapped his way and I nodded to the girls before we made a run for it.

"Where are we going to hide? DC thinks we're on the way back from patrol." Z told me and I had an idea.

"Follow me. I've got the perfect place." They followed me up fourteen flights of stairs and along the corridor to my quarters. Z was practically dragging Syd who looked like she was dying of exhaustion while I didn't even look out of breath.

"How... How... How does that not kill you every time you do it?" Syd breathed out as I opened the metal doors. I looked at them and suppressed a grin and my giggles.

"I'm used to it. I used to climb those stairs as a child, cadet and young adult which I am now." They nodded then dragged themselves into my quarters.

"Holy cow." Z said looking round. Instead of metal walls they saw lilac walls, the floor decorated with white carpet, a cream chest of drawers, wardrobe and a matching bed side table.

"What? I know it's a little more grown up than it used to be but I like it." I shrugged not seeing a reason to be so astonished.

"How did you-"

"As an officer you get certain perks. That's all I'm saying." I told them with a wink. They nodded and I gestured to my bed.

"Take a seat, you look half dead from climbing those steps." I told them and they did.

"Put the bags on the bed I wanna show you two something." I said opening my wardrobe then crouching down to get a medium size box out. I turned to them looking sheepish as I said.

"Just don't tell the boys, or the commander, or Boom, or Mum for that matter." They nodded as I joined them on the bed and opened the box before taking out it's contents. First there was a teddy bear but that wasn't what I wanted to show them, what was under the teddy bear was what I wanted. It was an old, rather tatty, book about the same size as my hand that was stuffed with photos.

"A photo album?" Syd asked and I nodded before opening it and showing them the dedication.

"'To my beautiful loving daughter on you first birthday, Love Daddy'" Z read out loud and I nodded before showing them the first picture. It was of me as a baby being held by Mum and Daddy was standing next to her outside SPD Base on Felia.

"Awe! Is that you?" I nodded in reply to Z's question then Syd said.

"Wow... I could never picture Kat married with a daughter before you came and then I could just picture it when you hugged each other; now this is hard back proof." I nodded again then showed them a few more photos before we had to go back down to the command centre.

"Ah, Delgado, Drew, Manx." Doggie stated and I cringed at my last name. Only when Anubis Cruger calls you by your last name do you know he's ether peeved off with you or is starting to get peeved off with you.

"Yes, sir?" I asked weakly. He asked for our report and Z and Syd gave the report while I looked at the floor.

"Clear in all sectors." I summed up when they had finished giving the report. Doggie nodded then dismissed us.

"I hate it when he does that." I mutter shaking my head.

"Does what?" Z asked and I muttered.

"Call me by my last name. It's confusing as it is if Mum's in the same room." She nodded then she and Syd left for the cadet lounge. About an hour later when I had put my new clothes away and had a nap someone came hammering on my door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I called getting off my bed and opened the door to reveal Boom.

"Boom? What are you doing up here?" I asked and he smiled.

"I have a message from your mother, put something nice on and meet her in the senior officer lounge." I nodded slowly then closed the door as he left. I went over to my wardrobe and, against my better judgement, took out a navy blue dress that went down to my knees and put it on before slipping on a pair of black ballet pumps and brushing my curls to look at least a little neater while my communicator went round my neck.

"Here goes nothing." I breathed looking myself over in the mirror attached to my wardrobe door. My dress had navy blue lace sleeves that went down to my elbows and was a round neck so I felt a little bit more comfortable but still uneasy. I left and walked to the senior officers' lounge which was covered in darkness.

"Hello? Mum? You here?" I called then the lights flipped on and Mum, Boom, Doggie and B-Squad came out saying.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" I covered my mouth as a smile lit up my face and tears of joy filled my eyes. They grinned as I gave a small laugh of pleased disbelief saying.

"Oh my god." B-Squad came over and hugged me one by one then Doggie came over and shook my hand.

"Happy Birthday, Kimberly." He said and I thanked him before Boom came over and hugged me tightly picking me off the floor slightly before putting me back down saying.

"Happy B-Day, Kim." I smiled at him and thanked him then Mum walked up to me and smiled softly.

"I thought it was about time we celebrated your birthday properly." I nodded then hugged her tightly saying.

"You are the best mum in the universe." She chuckled and hugged me back just as tight.

"Only because I have the best daughter in the universe." She whispered then let go gesturing to Boom.

"Go on, Boom, we all know you're dying to tell her." She told him and he grinned.

"Um... Are you sure, Kat?" I folded my arms arching one fine eyebrow telling him.

"Boom, just tell me, I can take anything." He nodded.

"I was in the lab the other day and I finished this. I've been working on this since you came because I thought it would help you with your engineering if you ever wanted to tinker with something or fix something someone broke." I smiled softly as he put out a small Swiss army knife kind of thing.

"Thank you Boom that's really sweet of you." I thanked him and gave him a hug and a small friendly peak on the cheek. He went bashful and said it was nothing.

"Kim, catch!" Z said and passed me a small box. I caught it in one hand getting a small applause.

"Don't clap that it's reflex." I told them and they laughed slightly then I turned stern as I read the small card. 'To Kim, got this when we were shopping from us and the boys, love B-Squad (Z wrote the card)'.

"Guys," I told them sternly and they started all talking at once until I whistled to get their attention.

"I wasn't finished speaking." I told them and they fell silent.

"You didn't need to do this since you only found out this morning." They nodded and Sky said.

"We wanted to, we kind of heard what you said to the commander about us being the brothers and sister you never had, so we thought we'd get you something." The rest of his squad nodded and I turned a little pink.

"You heard all of it?" I asked shyly and they nodded making my pink cheeks flame red and it spread to the tips of my ears.

"Awe, you're embarrassed." Jack said and Mum smiled before gently resting her hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah, you get embarrassed about these kind of things, don't you Kitten?" I turned a brighter red as I said quickly.

"Mum! Don't tell them that! And don't call me 'Kitten'!" Her smile turned into a smirk as she said.

"But you are a kitten-"

"I am so not!" I told her and she wrapped her arms round me from my side saying.

"You'll always be a kitten to me." The rangers awed and I gave them and my mother a dark look.

"Are you going to open our present or not?" Jack asked and nodded opening the box. My eyes widened slightly in shock. Inside was a small hand made bracelet spelling out 'Kim'. The thread was red and yellow and went in a never ending plait. The letters were, like the thread, red and yellow and small but big enough to read what they were spelling out.

"There was a little girl making and selling them on a stall, we noticed on patrol yesterday and we hoped she was there today." Syd smiled and I gave them a small smile.

"Thanks guys, this is very sweet." I told them then my communicator vibrated from round my neck. I put it on.

"Officer Manx." I stated and was greeted by.

"Hello Officer Manx, meet me in NewTech Park in ten minutes." Then the feed cut out and I took off my communicator.

"I have to go. I'll be back in about an hour." I said leaving the room.

"What about-"

"Don't worry, I'll be back faster then you can say 'Manx'." I told Mum with a smile over my shoulder even though there wasn't much to smile over. Once I had got changed into my uniform, feeling more myself, I went to the park and met Broodwing.

"What do you want Broodwing?" I asked him coldly. He gave an evil chuckle before saying.

"Just to wish you a happy 113th birthday and to give you your gift." Then Krybots appeared and I morphed before saying.

"You dirty cybernetic rat, Broodwing!" before launching into the fight with the Krybots soundly defeating them before I was shot by a stunner gun. I collapsed on the ground out of my ranger form and looking up at him darkly.

"Ooh! That almost makes me scared!" Broodwing mocked me before summoning two orange heads to grab me and drag me to a cave in the coast where I was greeted by Professor Mooney, a crack pot we were told about at the Science Academy.

"Who's this Broodwing?" He asked as I was put into a cylinder container. I pressed my hand against the walls only to get an electric shock.

"This is SPD Officer Kimberly Manx, daughter of an old friend of yours I believe." Broodwing said and Mooney nodded.

"Kat Manx, always at top of the class at the science academy when I should of been! She's nothing but a do-gooder-"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" I hissed thumping my fist on the wall of my container only to get a painful shock in return.

"You're lucky I don't turn the voltage up, Miss Manx." Mooney warned me as I hissed quietly in pain cradling my hand gently. So much for a happy birthday...


	13. Chapter 13

The Other Dr Manx 13

Kat was putting on a brave face for everyone. Kim had disappeared over a week ago and they were still searching for her with little success. They had only found her morpher in NewTech Park the day after her birthday. Kat and Boom were in her lab fixing a robotic arm and had nearly completed it.

"One more terminal connection and this automated transport arm should be back in business." Kat told Boom as she did what she had said. Boom smiled and said.

"Wow, that's amazing! You did it again Kat, you must of been, like, top of your class at the Science Academy, right?" He was trying to cheer up his mentor and friend.

"Yes but, Boom, I've told you before; it's not about how much knowledge you have, it's what you do with it that's important." Kat told him picking up her clip board before taking a look.

"Ah, how's it coming along, Miss Manx?" Doggie asked walking in to her lab.

"Fine, Commander, right on schedule." Kat told him with a brave smile. Doggie was like her, putting on a brave face for the benefit of the cadets and officers. Then a video message from the supreme commander.

"Commander Birdie!" Doggie said in surprise.

"Hello sir." Kat nodded to him.

"Cruger, Dr Manx, Bang." He greeted them in a surprisingly good mood.

"Boom." Boom corrected his superior.

"What can I do for you, sir? Is there a problem at head quarters?" Doggie asked not really in the mood to talk to the over stuffed pelican, as he called Birdie.

"On the contrary, I have good news." Said the chirpier commander.

"I'm calling to offer Dr Manx a top level position at SPD HQ as Chief of Technology." Birdie told them making Kat give a small gasp of surprise. Naturally she was given time to think about the offer and Birdie signed off. Kat covered her face saying.

"I can't leave! What about Kimberly?" Doggie put a paw on her shoulder as Boom snuck out of the room to tell the rangers.

"Kat, you supported Kim when she had the choice to become a lecturer and we all know that Kim would do the same for you." Then he gently lifted her down cast head to look him in the eyes.

"We're doing all we can to find her."

Kim was curled up in a small ball on the floor crying silently as she watched and listened to Mooney talk to himself as his proto-type robot was battled and destroyed by the rangers and Sam. Then Mooney laughed evilly getting to his feet.

"Now all you have is mine!" Kim hissed pure venom at his words.

"That was exactly as planned! I've got all the data on their weapon systems soon the rangers will meet my ultimate creation."

"You won't get away with this Mooney! I know the rangers and I know that they will win!" Kim snapped at him then Mooney turned to her and kicked dirt in her face making her cough and wipe her eyes and face.

"You're as pathetic as your mother was." Mooney sneered at her making bare her teeth and claws at him before striking the container walls in a futile attempts to get to him. All that happened was that she was shocked and curled back into a small ball when Broodwing entered.

"So Mooney, when is this plan of yours going to happen?" Broodwing asked going to his side as his robot was near completion.

"Genius can't be rushed! Keep your cape on Bat-bot!" Mooney snapped thumping his console with both hands before completing the schematic which was soon going to be built.

"Only the best parts from the best robots will do." Mooney muttered to Broodwing who turned away and said.

"Whatever." Before Mooney continued as if Broodwing hadn't said a thing.

"And to power it up my very own creation! A Heleoth Generator!" Kim looked up at them. She had heard about something called a Heleoth Generator and that, if too hot, would be unstable enough to blow a planet to smithereens. Not good.

"That's it! It's going to work! Download complete!" Mooney cheered getting up once the robot materialised in front of them.

"Holy cheese and crackers." Kim whispered as abnormal fear filled her to the brim as she realised that the rangers, her friends, would be fighting the unstable robot in front of her.

"They all thought they were better than me at the Science Academy especially the do-gooder Kat Manx! If only they could see me now!" Mooney laugh evilly as Kim struggled to her feet and snapped.

"You know what you're doing is wrong, Mooney, stop yourself now before you do something you regret! Please Mooney!" Mooney ignored her and hopelessness joined her fear when her legs buckled under her and she fell back to the ground silent tears resuming their pace and place on her face.

Kat sat on a bench in SPD Base remembering memories of her time there with Doggie, Boom, Kim and B-Squad. She remembered the good times and the bad until Doggie joined her interrupting her thoughts.

"There you are." He said with a kind of edge in his voice.

"Commander Birdie wants to know if you've made your decision." Kat looked at him, memorising his features for one last time before nodding.

"Yes, I have." Kat said then stood.

"I'm going. Just promise me that when you've found Kimberly you'll let me know." Doggie nodded before standing.

"I promise, Kat, and I'll make sure she contacts you once she's found even if I have to sit her in a chair and stay in the same room when she does." Kat gave a weak chuckle before nodding and going to pack her few belongings and leaving without saying goodbye to Boom, Jack, Z, Syd, Sky and Bridge. Her daughter was right when she said that they had become like her other children, she didn't want to see them unhappy by her departure and that be the last memory they had of her for many years. _They have it all under control,_ she thought, _They don't need me there any more, Kitten will understand; I hope. _Her thoughts continued until she landed in the docking bay at SPD Head Quarters. She looked round where she was meeting Commander Birdie stunned by the enormity of it all.

"I'm very pleased you decided to take up my offer, Dr Manx, I'm sure you'll find your new position most rewarding." Birdie told her catching her by surprise. Kat stood attention and nodded.

"Any way I can help SPD is rewarding to me, sir, where do I begin?" She asked knowing that work would keep her mind from dwelling on things she would rather not think about.

"Your new assistant here will familiarise you with procedure and protocol." Birdie gestured to a young woman in uniform carrying a clip board then left. Kat turned to her as the young woman said.

"Welcome Miss Manx, there will be a staff meeting at 09:00 hours to discuss delegation of duties." Kat is confuse, shocked and a tiny bit put out by this and follows Birdie asking.

"A staff meeting?" Birdie nodded.

"But of coarse! You'll have an entire team of experts at your disposal." Birdie told continuing on his way without taking his gaze from where he is walking until he finally turned to face Kat.

"You won't really need to get your hands dirty." Kat even more shocked, put out and even the tiniest piece of her is upset by this.

"I like getting my hands dirty." She said as if that was a good enough reason.

"I see, but that's not the way we do things here at Head Quarters." Birdie told her before leaving her stunned. Kat let herself be guided to her new office by her assistant thinking, _I now regret leaving Earth and not just because of what Birdie said. _

Kim could only watch in fear, hopelessness and, frankly, anger as Mooney launched his attack on NewTech City and her friends. The rangers were getting their butts handed to them on a silver platter.

"No! Mooney stop this! Please!" Kim begged him as she watched the rangers getting ground to a pulp. She felt a new assault of tears break her now fragile will power. The more she begged them to stop the worse they did, the more she cried the more the life energy depleted, the more she felt no hope the more she wished she had died on Felia twenty six years ago.

"The Power Ranger have fallen thanks to me! Professor Mooney!" Mooney cheered then Broodwing took over the controls saying.

"Don't forget where those robot parts came from, Cheese-Face. I'll just take it from here." Then the rangers, after the delta runners and omega max cycle had been defeated, took them in the S.W.A.T Flyers making a comeback from what looked like before a defeat.

"Lasers!" Broodwing commanded firing at the rangers who blocked them.

"Good one, Broody! I love it!" Mooney cheered as Kim tried to curl into a little ball but couldn't. She didn't have much strength left in her body or in her will power thanks to her captors. Then a sound she thought she had imagined reached her ears. Footsteps. Fast footsteps heading their way. She tried to keep her eyes opened as the footsteps grew louder to her only above the quarrelling between her captors.

"Stop! Put it down boys, the game's over." Kim moved her eyes to the mouth of the cave for she dared not to believe her ears. In the mouth of the cave stood the one person she hoped would be safe in the base. Her mother.

"Well, well, Kat Manx. What are you doing here?" Mooney asked trying to hide her daughter from view.

"Hello Mooney. I see you're still hanging out with the losers just like the old days." Kim smiled weakly at the sound of Kat's voice her tears were still running down her face as she laid in the dirt on her container the current still strong in the walls.

"This is none of your business!" Mooney told her as Broodwing stalked over to her daughter, freed her from the trap and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"If you're trying to hurt the rangers it is my business. Now tell me how to shut down the Heleoth Generator." Kat snapped as she walked towards the control system near Mooney who was panicking.

"Enough!" Broodwing snapped sending Krybots to surround Kat as she looked at him.

"Kimberly!" Kat gasped in shock. Kim couldn't even form her words any more. Her body was slowly shutting down.

"Krybots! Get her!" Broodwing commanded the bots then pulled Kim closer to the exit as Kat began to fight. Mooney joined them as Kat took out a morpher like the rangers' and morphed into Cat Ranger taking the fight with the Krybots outside. Kim watched through half closed eyes as her mother fought them.

"Another one?!" Broodwing asked in disbelieving shock only to make Kim smile even weaker thinking, _That's my mum! Go on Mum! _She watched as Kat finally defeated the Krybots then Broodwing dragged her daughter in front of him before firing an attack at her mother. Kim tried to say something, anything would have done but she couldn't she could only watch as Kat crouched down to tried to protect herself when Doggie arrived as the Shadow Ranger and sending the laser into the cliff face nearly them.

"Good to see you Kat." Doggie told his friend as she got up.

"Commander." she greeted him then Sam showed up.

"Hey, since when are you a ranger?" He asked then Kat said she would fill them in later before Broodwing got their attention from high on a cliff still clutching a limp Kim in his grasp. She was nearly gone.

"I have a message for you!" Broodwing told the three rangers below.

"Broodwing! Still doing Grumm's dirty work I see! Let her go!" Doggie barked but Broodwing held up a hand.

"Wrong! I'll destroy your rangers on my own!"

"The Heleoth generator is at it's maximum temperature, it's only a matter of time now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Then he looked at his captive's weak form.

"And I think I'll let the girl drown seeing as she doesn't have long left any-ways!" then he threw Kim off the cliff.

"Kat grab the control, Sam catch Kim!" Doggie barked and both did as they were told.

"The timer's ticking down." Kat said more worried about her daughter than the controller. Then Krybots swarmed them as Broodwing left.

"I'll take the Krybots, Omega keep Kim safe. Kat deactivate that thing!" She nodded before glancing at her daughter then running into the cave, Mooney following.

"That's mine! Give it back to me!" He whined and Kat snapped.

"Forget it!" before plugging it into the control system and starting to stop the count down as fast as she could ignoring Mooney as much as she could.

"Got it! I'm sending the deactivation code!" She said then contacted the rangers.

"Rangers, the robots energy source has been deactivated. Take him away." Then Mooney made a run for it and was swiftly cornered by Doggie, Kat and sam who had placed Kim's body on the soft sand a little way away.

"Judgement mode!" Kat called and found him guilty of kidnap and assault on NewTech City.

"But we went to school together!" Mooney pleaded but Kat shook her head.

"Apparently you didn't learn much." she stated then confined him in a card before the rangers joined them and she powered down.

"Birdie said it would only last an hour." She told them and Bridge commented on the disposable morphers before Kat said.

"Yes but that's probably the last you'll see of Cat Ranger." Doggie joined her side with Sam on the other.

"At least she was here when we needed her the most." He said then the thought of Kim came to the front of her mind. She turned to Sam.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked and Sam guided her to Kim's body.

"Kimberly... No!" Kat's whisper turned into a sob as she knelt next to her daughter and took her stone cold hand.

"Wait, what happened?" Jack asked Sam who told them what he knew as Kat sobbed over her daughter's head she had moved into her lap. Kat tears coursed down her cheeks as she believed her daughter, her only child and living member of her family, was dead. One tear after another landed on Kim's cheek and rolled down the side of her face into her muddy demented curls until she opened her eyes weakly, hearing her mothers' sobs as well as the beginnings of sobs from Syd and Bridge. Z, Sky, Jack, Doggie and Sam tried not to cry at the sight before them.

"Not my baby... Please no..." Kat sobbed and Kim parted her lips whispering faintly.

"Mama, I'm here... don't cry." In Felian. Kat focused on her daughter's face for a minute before the corner's of Kim's mouth twitched upwards.

"Mama... I'm here..." She whispered and Kat smiled a bright watery smile.

"You're... You're alive!" She said then Kim tried to nod before Kat gathered her in her arms and said.

"You're alive!" The rangers saw and smiled cheering then Doggie said.

"Get back to the zords, we'll get back to base faster and have her checked in no time." Kat nodded picking up her daughter who was drifting on the edge of consciousness before taking her straight to base and straight to the infirmary. Kat waited an hour before deciding to leave a note for the daughter to read when came round from her operation. The shocks she had received had done major internal damage to her left arm and leg. Kat was on the escalators when B-Squad chased after her and Kim came round.

"Mum? Mama?" She asked looking round she found no one. Not even her mother. She found the note that explained what had happened then made the decision to quickly put on her trousers and shirt before running down to the docking bay.

"Hold it Mother!" She called walking down the stairs quickly instead of using the escalators.

"You're suppose to be in bed, resting." Kat told her and Kim shook her head.

"No way, Mum, you are not leaving with out a proper goodbye like last time." Kim told her mother who gave her infamous look but her daughter didn't back down. No matter what B-Squad thought.

"Do that look all you want, Mum, I don't give a damn." Kim said then Boom appeared.

"Kat!" He yelled running down the stairs then fell to his knees at her feet.

"You can't leave, the place is a disaster area without you. The zords in an over haul, and the robot arm gave me a wedgy and; and I may have accidentally blown up your lab." Boom said when Kat turned her gaze to him while putting her hands on her hips.

"Kat, straight up. We all really need you here." Jack said then Sky continued.

"Is there anyway Birdie would let you stay with us?" Kim looked patiently at her mother who looked at them all then said.

"Well, I'll just tell him there's no where else I'm needed more." They all smiled and sighed in relief then Kat turned back to Boom.

"Now Boom," Kat paused as his smile slipped from his face.

"What was this about my lab?!" She asked and Kim covered her mouth with her good hand to hide her small and to contain her giggles.

"I don't know what you're giggling at ether, young lady." Kat told her daughter who stopped giggling and smiling at once.

"You are grounded for a month-"

"But-"

"Two weeks for worrying me half to death and an other two for talking back to me. Infirmary. Now!" Kat snapped and her daughter bowed her head, ears flat against her head as she limped back up the stairs Boom following.

"You're scary when you go into 'Mum Mode' Kat. Just thought you should know." Jack said on behalf of his squad.

"Unless you want to join Kimberly in being grounded I suggest you get back to training." Kat told them and they moved quickly. When none of them were looking, Kat smiled sighing happily.

"I love being a mother." She said then followed in the tracks of the cadets, Boom and her daughter...


	14. Chapter 14

The Other Dr Manx 14

_Kimberly's POV_

I was stuck in my room for a few days until the damage in my leg had healed but my arm took more time than I thought it would. I snuck out of my room and to the training centre and found a group of cadets looking sullen and board.

"Ten hut cadets!" I called and they snapped to attention looking half scared out of their wits. I laughed quietly and walked in front of them my damaged arm in a sling.

"I must say boys and girls, you look half scared by my appearance." I joked trying not to laugh as I smiled at them. They relaxed and smiled shakily.

"You nearly made us wet ourselves, Miss Kimberly, we didn't expect you to be fit enough to train with us." I smiled slyly and said.

"Technically I'm not fit enough to train _with _you, but;" I paused as an incredibly sly and mischievous smile spread across my face.

"I can still train you." The cadets grinned and we started...

**At the end:**

The cadets were still dragging themselves out the training room after the training session and that made me smile. Not at their pain and exhaustion but at the fact that they were smiling tiredly after training and that's what made it worth while for me. I walked out the room after putting the gear away with one arm and went to the cadet lounge to find B-Squad looking incredibly board.

"Well, you lot look happy." I said frowning at their glum looks. They looked in my direction before grinning.

"You're out!" Z cheered before hugging my tightly making me wince and gasp in pain.

"Watch it, my arm hasn't healed fully yet." I told her and she apologised before hugging me again looser than before. The others followed her lead then Syd asked.

"Does Kat know you're out?" I shook my head saying.

"No, Mum doesn't know and she won't know. That, and if she did know I was out she would extend my grounding." Yep I was still grounded. My punishment, not being allowed to work.

"Your mum is so going to flip if she sees you up and about." Jack said and I shrugged.

"Don't really care. She can't be as bad as Doggie." Then I paused for a second searching my memory for any time Mum had screamed at me. Found none.

"Oh really?" Sky asked hiding his smirk behind his fist while the others tried not to laugh.

"Really." I nodded then a voice behind me yelled.

"KIMBERLY FELIANA MANX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM?!" I groaned dropping my head as I realised why B-Squad was smirking. Mum had just walked in.

"I'm so dead."I muttered before turning to my mother.

"Hi Mum." I smiled and she folded her arms looking extremely peeved off.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room until you were fit enough to go round the base?" Mum asked and I said.

"I am! My arm's just taking a little longer than I thought it would but the rest of me is fine." She didn't look very convinced.

"Honestly! You can even ask Felix!" I told her honestly, dragging Dr Felix into this mess. Mum still looked peeved off and non-believing.

"Mum, I'm fine. Really I am. You don't need to put me under house arrest just because I've hurt my arm." I told her and her features softened.

"You're right. I shouldn't of over reacted like that. It's just," She paused as she walked towards me.

"I lost you once, I nearly lost you again and I don't think I can take it if I lost you for good." I ceased to smile instead I put on a defeated face and said.

"You aren't going to loose me, Mum. No matter how hard they try." Mum gently placed one hand on my cheek and the other gently ran through my curls repeatedly, in a comforting sort of way. I looked up at her feeling like a small child again then she gently eased us into a comfortable and painless hug while ran her hand through my hair.

"I love you, Mama." I whispered softly feeling a purr build in her as one was building in me.

"I love you too, Kitten." She whispered and I let a solitary tear slip down my face as the thought hit me, I nearly died and I never said goodbye or that I loved her. Then Mum said something I didn't expect.

"Come on, it's late and I want to show you something." I nodded pulling away then looking behind me. B-Squad were gone, the other cadets were gone too, more time had passed than I originally thought. I let Mum take me to her room and sit me down on her bed gently.

"I meant to give you this on your birthday but you didn't come back and I started to worry that, if something had had happened to you, you wouldn't know about it." Mum said bringing out an old shoe box from the bottom of her wardrobe. I tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion until she explained.

"I've been saving this for a while now, just waiting until the right time to give it to you." I hesitantly lifted the lid then covered my mouth as tears surfaced.

"Oh Mum... How did you... Why didn't you... Oh Mum!" I whimpered before flinging my good and bad arm round her neck before sobbing my heart out into her chest. Mum held me comfortingly making hushing noises and rocking me back and forth gently. In the box had been something I thought was lost forever; my Felian birthstone necklace. I had lost it when Felia had been destroyed and believed it to be lost in space.

"It was found in the remains of the house about five years ago I wanted to give it to you in person but I couldn't get the time off to go see you." Mum told me as I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"I can't believe it, after twenty six years of thinking I had lost of it forever." I croaked looked up at Mum, she was smiling softly down at me. I smiled slightly then kissed her cheek before nuzzling her with a purr.

"Thank you, Mama." I whispered as she encircled me in her arms and shifted me and the shoe box on to her lap where she held me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Your welcome, my darling Kitten." she whispered before nuzzling me purring also. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until I tried my hardest to suppress a yawn but Mum being Mum, she could tell.

"I think it's time you went to bed." she said softly but I shook my head not wanting to leave her. Mum smiled softly down at me and asked.

"You wanna stay here?" I nodded. I may have been 113 but I could still act as a child when with my mum; and she liked that. Mum nuzzled me once more before saying.

"Go get your pyjamas then you can stay in here." I nodded and got up before going to get my PJs and quickly changed into them before rejoining my mother in her room.

"Aw, you're wearing your cat pyjamas." She smiled and I nodded. My PJs had little ginger tabby cats on the blue fabric. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and I sat there as Mum picked up her PJs and went into her bathroom to get changed.

"So, Boom tells me you have an admirer." I blushed brightly as she returned in her white cat PJs.

"He's not an admirer, he's just a friend from SA. Come to think about it, I haven't heard from him in a while." I said going into a ponder to wonder if he was alright.

"He came to visit you didn't he? When he gave you your certificate." I nodded then asked.

"How did you know about that?" Mum smiled slightly and stated a single name.

"Syd." I sighed and said.

"Last time I ever tell her a secret." Mum smiled softly and rubbed my cheek saying.

"Oh my baby... You've grown up so much." I smiled brightly and said.

"I had a lot of time to." We hugged then we got into bed and I snuggled closely to Mum feeling her warmth against my freezing being. She wrapped her arms round me protectively and securely before starting to sing a lullaby in Felian.

"_You are my child of moonlight_  
_You call the angels down._  
_There is a peace within my heart_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_The stars at night they all shine bright_  
_And darling so do you_  
_You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you_

_You are my child of shooting stars_  
_You are my wish come true_  
_My heart had never held such love_  
_Until my arms held you_

_The stars at night they all shine bright_  
_And darling so do you_  
_You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you._  
_The stars at night they all shine bright_  
_And darling so do you_  
_You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you._" I smiled softly at the sound of the lullaby that was gently lulling me to sleep...

**The next day:**

I stirred slightly as I felt Mum move in her sleep then there was an unholy hammering on the door and someone yelling.

"Kat! Kat open this door right now!" At first nether of us recognised the voice until it barked.

"Katherine open this door right now before I brake it down!" Mum quickly let go and opened the door to see Doggie looking disturbingly worried.

"Doggie, what's so wrong that you had to come here and threaten to brake down my door?!" Mum snapped at him as I sat up sleepily, rubbing my eyes in small sweeping motions the rubbing behind my ears.

"Kim's not in her room. I went to go see what was taking her so long and found her bed empty-"

"I'm here, you over-grown mutt." I called grumpily as I got out of bed and shuffled over to them. Doggie looked slightly hurt but understood it because, lets face it, who isn't grumpy when they are woken from their sleep at two in the morning. _IT'S TWO __IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING! _I thought and Mum said.

"Doggie, it's only six o'clock. Go back to bed." He looked at his watch then at the clock.

"I wondered why no one was up." He muttered taking off his watch and leaving. Mum turned to me and put her arm round me, guiding me back to the bed before burrowing into it with me. I smiled sleepily at Mum before closing my eyes and feeling her re-wrap her arms around me.

"We can have another four hours sleep until we need to be up." Mum mumbled before falling back asleep with me...


End file.
